An American in London
by marsbarr
Summary: It's like everything he's ever known was now a lie. Who was he supposed to trust? Jesse Swanson, top agent of the Frontline Operative Organization, had just accepted the most dangerous mission he has ever done, without even knowing it. AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** _Clearly, I have no idea where this came from but my entire being was telling me that I have to write it and I have to share it. Basically, my years of watching spy movies has finally brought meaning- because every time I watch other movies, I already incorporate Jesse and Beca as the main characters.. it's a problem. You'll see similar scenes from the Bond movies and Mission Impossible as well. If you're really interested in this, even though the prologue is only 300 words long, please let me know and I'll get the next chapter up right away since it's already halfway done. I just wanted to see if this would raise any interest. It's a bit different- it's a Jesse centered fic, ooh lala. But of course, there is no Jesse without Beca in close proximity, she'll be in here, too. Here is my hopeless attempt at an AU fic with an espionage twist._

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

 _PRAGUE, Czech Rep._

The job was always easy to Jesse Swanson. Of course, it took years of training to even describe his job as easy but Jesse wouldn't have it any other way. He got to travel around the world, experience the different cultures and not to mention, taste some of the best dishes every country can offer. As he walks down the famous Charles Bridge, on a starry night, wearing an Armani suit, Jesse couldn't help but reflect on his life for the past seven years. Seven years ago, he'd probably still be in Cincinnati, working at his Uncle's auto shop. If it wasn't for a certain man, Jesse Swanson wouldn't be in Prague in a $2,000 suit, covered with minor cuts, holes and a bloody lip. He did just throw a man off the bridge ten minutes ago but the people of Prague did not need to know that. As soon as sirens went off, he knew it was time to get out of there before people took note of his face and reported him to authorities.

"Benji," When he didn't get an answer, Jesse hurried his pace and started to make his way to the parking lot garage where his One-77 was stashed. "Benji!" He called out again and this time, a cackling sound rang thru his ear,

"Jesse? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"At the base,"

"I've got about 2 minutes to get out of here without being followed. Do you have visuals on the package?" Jesse's Aston Martin roared to life and he immediately made his way out of the garage.

"Uh, yes.. I do." Sensing the slight hitch in his voice, Jesse tried to cut and weave through traffic to get to his destination on time.

"What's wrong, now?"

"Please tell me you're close.. because the package is being transferred." Jesse pushed the gas pedal as hard as he could.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Wow, the response to this story in less than 24 hours is actually mind boggling. I seriously just wrote 300 words and you guys seem to want more. I can't be any more flattered and thankful for your encouragement. I would like to point out that this story will be based on Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation, therefore a lot of the dialogue is very, very similar. If you haven't seen it yet and wouldn't like to be spoiled, then sadly, you shouldn't read on. However, I am changing a lot of factors about the plot and will have a different ending than the movie. With that being said, I really hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect and don't own Mission Impossible._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 _LONDON, ENGLAND : 2 months later_

At 26, you'd think he'd have his life figured out- probably engaged to be married, about to put money down for a house, a mini van in the driveway- but, no. At 26, Agent Jesse Swanson does not have a home- in fact, he's got dozens. His job requires him to travel so his home would be apartments that the company would set up for him. As for the engaged-to-be-married part, the job is quite demanding, meaning there is no time for a personal life whatsoever. The only stable thing to his job was his Aston Martin One-77. That car was his prized possession- his baby. It was his gift for his fifth year on the job. Parking his baby across the street from the local record shop, Jesse felt good about tonight. He was stationed in England for the next three weeks and he was seriously bummed he couldn't stay permanently. It's lovely in England. All the people, all the food, all the sceneries. He'd love to give his One-77 a home, in fact, it looked like it belonged there. Back in the States, he'd get the usual whistles and disapproving looks from the locals. Probably wondering what on earth he could be doing for a living to get a car like that. Luckily, in London, his car seems to fit in more, giving him the low profile attention that he needed. The record shop was small, hiding away in an alley, but still out in the open enough that it didn't look too shady of a place. Ready to find out his next mission, Jesse walked in, the door ringing a bell as it swung open.

"We're about to close," the old lady tells him as she shuts off a few of the lights.

"I won't be long," he gives her a smile. He walks down a few aisles and skims through the dozens of records.

"You looking for anything in particular, dear?" The old woman asked, in her shaky yet sharp British accent.

"Something… rare," He tells her. At the sound of the word, the old lady gives him a nod as she turns to the desk at the very back of the shop.

"Let me guess, classical?"

"Jazz."

"Well, you're in luck," She says and hands him a record with no title, no cover photo. Just plain white. Jesse accepts it and makes his way to the glass room with a record player.

"It really is you," the old lady calls out, stopping Jesse in his track and turns to her, "I've heard stories. But seeing as handsome and young as you are, they can't all be true." She looks Jesse up and down. Jesse answers her with a smile before making his way into the little glass booth and starts to play the record.

A brief buffer sound plays as the turntable scans his hand, and the static computerized voice starts.

"Good evening, Mr. Swanson. The weapons you had collected in Prague were confirmed that they were to be used to devastate major cities. The bodies you had left were identified as low level Swedish men with neither the access or ability to deploy the weapons they were transporting. This confirms of a shadow organization that the FO Organization had been tracking for several years. The logo found on the weapons had been analyzed and indexed. This particular logo has only been associated with the shadow organization only known as The Synleague. Speculation of the organization's existence had been a dispute between major government groups for the last ten years. Just recently, their existence had been confirmed by the FO Organization. Normally, you, Mr. Swanson, and your team would be tasked with infiltrating and disrupting this terrorist network,"

Jesse's brows furrowed. _Normally?_ "But we have taken steps to ensure that this will not happen.. because we are The Synleague, Mr. Swanson. And now we know who you are." Jesse leaned forward to look closely at the turntable's screen. _This is a set up._ "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to face your fate. Pursue us, and you will be caught. Resist us and you will be killed. Your precious secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Mr. Swanson. This message will self disrupt in five seconds."

At the end of the message, Jesse hears a faint click of the door lock and he sees a white steaming smoke flow out of the vent. He turns around to look out the glass window and there she was, the old lady standing as tall as she could with a glock pushing into the side of her head.

"No no no," Jesse murmurs. He starts to push on the door, trying to punch his way through the glass. It wasn't working. All of Jesse's strength was not enough to break through as the white opaque gas starts to run him down. The man standing next to the old lady was dressed in all black, his entire body being covered. The only visible parts were his eyes. Jesse struggled to keep banging the glass window. As the man pulled the trigger and the old woman's body lay lifeless on the ground, Jesse looked at the man straight in the eye. He was old, he can tell. He was either really good at hiding his emotions, or he had none at all. Jesse kept banging on the glass as the mysterious man looked at the young agent, struggling to breathe, struggling to escape. He lingered more than he should have, then slowly turned away, setting the gun on the desk. Jesse couldn't hold his breath any longer, the gas coursed through his body, weakening his muscles. He pounded the glass one last time before he slipped away into oblivion.

* * *

 _WASHINGTON, D.C. : 24 hours later_

"Mr. Chairman, the FO's misadventures date back to my earliest days in the CIA when the FO broke into the CIA database to steal a list of covert operatives. The reason still unknown. The recent events of bombing important locations and the disappearance of several known men around the globe add to the fact, Mr. Chairman, the so called Frontline Operative Organization is not just a rogue organization, it is an outdated one, " Mr. Allen, CIA Chief has always despised the FO. The FO agents like to think that it's because he had failed to be recruited into the FO Organization back in his early days and had to settle for the CIA. "-outdated organization, a throwback to an era without transparency and without oversight,"

"Mr. Chairman-" Agent Donald Faison of the FO tried to interrupt but poor Mr. Allen was still drilling the FO down into the sewers in front of the Senate oversight committee.

"It is time to dissolve the FO-"

"Mr. Chairman-"

"and transfer the salvageable assets to the CIA." At the end of his argument, Agent Faison stands up.

"Mr. Chairman, the FO has operated without oversight for 40 years-"

"Yes" At Mr. Allen's interruption, Donald raises his voice to top his,

"Are its methods unorthodox? Yes. Are its results less than perfect? Absolutely. But without the FO-

"-there will be order and stability!" At Mr. Allen's interruption once again, Donald is frustrated and yells,

"Without the FO-" he is interrupted once more by the pounding of the gravel. The two men, clad in very classy, very expensive suits, sit down and gather order in their behavior.

"This panel recognizes the FO's contribution to global security, but the events laid out by CIA Chief Allen, also show a pattern of irresponsibility and total disregard for protocol," Chairman Abernathy looks at Agent Faison, who has shifted in discomfort, "From where I sit, your unorthodox methods are indistinguishable from chance. And your results, perfect or not, looked suspiciously like luck."

He can't believe this. Not only does Donald feel outnumbered and unheard, he is about to be forced to work alongside Chief Bumper Allen. Oh, his bad. Chief _Stewart_ Allen. Donald may have only been in the business for ten years but he knows enough about Stewart Allen to know that he has never been anything nice to the FO Organization. Their previous Director, John Smith, had been college buddies with Mr. Allen and had denied his old friend acceptance into the organization. Now, under the temporary circumstance of the FO looking for a new Director, it has been embedded in Mr. Allen's mind to take down the FO at their weakest and have the CIA take what's theirs. Mostly because Bumper Allen, (only referenced by Director John Smith but his fellow agents have taken a liking to the nickname for the Chief) wants the FO answering to him.

"I'm afraid today is the day the FO's luck runs out." Donald lets go of a sigh of defeat, not knowing what to tell his fellow agents.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Who's ready for Beca Mitchell? ;)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Also, I started college yesterday, and sadly, college is nothing like Pitch Perfect at all and the thought of that makes me want to crawl into a corner and cry. However, I think I'm gonna like it since I've got two film classes that I'm super stoked about. And the fact that I have two classes each day AND I get Fridays off. With that being said, I don't know when I can update because I'm also starting my own photography business which is supposed to take up my free time. I do find some time to write which makes me happy. I've got about four stories that need updating. I actually just found the next chapter for Legohouse which has been sitting in my notes app for about two years now. The last chapter I wrote for that story was when I was seventeen. Holy smokes, time goes by so fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the reason for my chapters being a tad short is because I want to extend the amount of chapters! There would probably be only ten chapters if I wrote more than 3k words for a chapter so I try to keep each chapter less than 2k words. I hope you all understand that. I'm not trying to be mean and leave you all hanging._

 _Also, this chapter contains another language and I provided an excerpt with the English translations in the bottom Author's Note. Okay, read away. Warning for Mission Impossible Rogue Nation spoilers and also, I don't own anything except for my weird imagination._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

 _LONDON, ENGLAND_

Jesse's senses began to return as he coughed out a breath. His eyes flew open, only to see nothing but darkness. He felt a tug on his wrists and looked up to see the only source of light in the room. There was a small window that let a crack of light pierce through. His wrists were tied up, hanging on a pole. He was thankful when he looked down at not only his shirtless and undamaged self but also at his feet, there was still solid ground underneath them. His feet were chained together, of course, but at least he wasn't hanging off the ground. Taking in his surroundings, a huge door opened and a petite woman walked in with a tray of what seemed like sedatives. While the door was still open, Jesse could see it was heavily guarded by big, tough looking men. _Hmm._ The woman who walked in seemed pretty mysterious to him. She didn't look at him, she didn't say a word, she just walked straight to the table in front of him and set down the tray. While she was busy laying out her tools, Jesse looked around the room. There was a key laying on another table not too far from the woman and Jesse knew that was his way out. He started to plan out his course of action when the woman turned around to look him in the eye. Does he know her? He's gotta know her. She seemed so familiar, yet again, for someone that beautiful, Jesse would definitely remember her. She never broke eye contact while she slipped out of her shoes, -which by the way, were a pair of the most expensive heels a woman could ever possess. How Jesse knew that, he couldn't tell you. The woman started to roll up her sleeves, with a slight smirk on her face as she stared at Jesse. The sound of the door opening once again broke the eye contact. A tall, bald headed man walked in with a couple of his goons following close behind.

"Vad gör du här?" the woman asks while the door is being closed once more. "Jag sa, vad gör du här?" The woman asks again, this time, a little annoyed. Jesse just looks between the two. He should've taken up more Swedish back in training, but no, he decided to learn Italian, Russian, Spanish and French. At least he could pick up a few of the Swedish words she was speaking. That should count for something, right? The bald man stands in front of Jesse, with a curious look on his face.

"What does he see in you, I wonder." The man asks Jesse, completely ignoring the beautiful woman's question.

"Who is _he_?" Jesse asks. In a split second, he's punched right in the guts and there goes Jesse's oxygen once again. He's thrown into a coughing fit before he stands tall. The woman sends a death glare to both men in the room, clearly annoyed and bothered by the fact her presence doesn't seem to affect the men.

"Jag vill se vad han är gjord av," the man finally answers her question. He turns to the table and opens up his own case of tools.

"Why don't you take off the cuffs, then? And I'll show you… Vikter." Jesse responds with a slight hitch in his breath.

"Hmm, you know who I am?" The man questions him while he looks through his selection of seriously frightening looking weapons.

"Bruce Vikter. They call you 'the bone doctor.'" Vikter smirks as he picks up a few of his sharp weapons. "The funny thing is, you were declared dead eight years ago. Nice shoes, by the way."

Both Vikter and the woman stare down at his feet, "Not his," Jesse continues while he looks at the woman, "Yours." At his comment, Vikter picks up a reasonably sized club hammer. Seeing him pick up the hammer, the woman walks up to Vikter,

"Våra instruktioner var att bryta ner honom… inte döda honom." Vikter puts down the hammer.

"Vissa killar bryter annorlunda än andra," he responds while he throws a couple punches at Jesse's stomach, "this one's a fighter," he tells her, "he'll die before you turn him."

"Are you worried he's gonna take your place?" The woman asks while she observes the actions of the tall man. Even while being beaten senseless, Jesse is strangely attracted to the British accent that slips from the woman. _Finally_ , he thinks, _she speaks English. Shit, she's English._ Vikter continues to enjoy the Jesse punching bag while the woman subtly grabs the key on the table.

"You should go, before it gets ugly." Jesse managed to get out. He's breathing loudly, taking in as much oxygen as he can. The woman stares at him, Jesse can't quite read her.

Yeah, he's right," Vikter says, "You should go." He walks past her to pick up his favorite knife. While his back is turned to Jesse and the woman, she opens up her palm to reveal the key to Jesse. He looks at her with a huge question mark on his face. She tilts her head as if it was the answer to his question.

"Nu ska vi se hur tuff du är _,_ " Vikter starts to walk back to Jesse, knife in his hand.

"Bruce," the woman calls out and he turns to her. He's met with a stone cold expression with her eyes leading to look at Jesse. Vikter turns around and Jesse picks himself up and kicks Vikter down with all the strength he could muster. This catapults Vikter down to the ground and against a visible pipe on the floor. The two goons that stood silently in the room were caught off guard. One goes to Vikter's rescue while the other looks between Jesse and the woman. She tosses the key to Jesse while she goes off and takes care of the guard. Jesse struggles to unlock himself when there's a beautiful, petite woman kicking ass no less than a feet from him. _Shit, that's hot_. She lands a right hook onto the guy's face while she grabs the club hammer to slam it into the other guard's head. Jesse keeps stealing glances at her while he continued to struggle with the locks on his wrists. He's running out of time as the woman is still kicking ass but he can't let her have all the fun. He climbs up the pole and loops his chain around the pole, freeing him from it. He lands on his two feet and launches himself at one of the guards, taking him down while the woman gets busy with the other. He uses the free time to unlock the chains on his feet. As the man under him starts to move, he elbows him down, buying him a few extra seconds. The woman is still doing some jujitsu shit but even with how well she's been doing, her small frame comes at a weakness. The guard finally pushes her down and Jesse is freed from his ankle chains. He runs and does his signature flying kick, sending the guard down and he, as well, falling backwards on top of the woman. They stare at each other for a second before they get back to business as one of the guards start to get up again. Jesse runs around uses the chains around his wrists to his advantage and chokes the man. He gestures for the key on the ground and the woman crawls to grab it, runs to Jesse and unlocks his wrist chains. _Free at last_ , he thinks. Pounding on the closed door begins and time is running out. The other guard starts to regain conscious and as Jesse spots him getting up behind the woman, he lets go off choking the guard and the woman swings her leg up and around his head, continuing to choke him and eventually snap his neck. Jesse runs to put the other guy in a chokehold, as he struggles, the woman runs and kicks the guard's head, ending his life. The two stand in the center of the room, observing their damage.

"We've never met before, right?" Jesse asks. Before she could answer, the door begins to shake as it's being opened.

"Follow me," she whispers to him and she runs into a back door and into a dark alley. Vikter regains conscious and flips over on the ground. He goes to the door and grabs a gun from one of the guards from outside. The woman hands Jesse his shoes and lets him run in front of her. As soon as there's a decent amount of space between them, she grabs a hold of the gate, closes it and locks it. At the sound of the click, Jesse turns around,

"What're you doing?"

"I can't leave," she tells him with fear in her eyes. She had just risked her life to save him and he has no idea why.

"Look, you can't stay. We just killed those men!"

" _We_ didn't kill them. You did." She breathed in and spoke to him still barely under a whisper, "I tried to stop you, you got away." Not only was her English accent so intriguing but so was she. Jesse looks at her face, one last time, trying to remember every feature, every mark.

"Who are you?"

"You better hurry now. Good luck." She turns around and starts to run back down the hall.

"No, wait. Wait!" Jesse bangs on the gate but he starts to hear voices.

"Var är han?" He hears a man, which he assumed was Vikter.

"Han är på väg mot norra passagen. Han stängde grinden. Bråttom, inte låta honom komma undan! Snabb!" The sound of her voice echoes through the hall. Jesse starts to run when he sees the shadow turn the corner. It's Vikter and his goons, and a couple of guns. Jesse runs for his life while dodging the bullets in the dark, narrow hallway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Ta da. I never mentioned her name because Jesse is not supposed to know yet, but as long as we know who she is, we're all good. Here's an excerpt with the exact same dialogue except with the English translations instead._

"What are you doing here?" the woman asks while the door is being closed once more. "I said, what are you doing here?" The woman asks again, this time, a little annoyed. Jesse just looks between the two. He should've taken up more Swedish back in training, but no, he decided to learn Italian, Russian, Spanish and French. At least he could pick up a few of the Swedish words she was speaking. That should count for something, right? The bald man stands in front of Jesse, with a curious look on his face.

"What does he see in you, I wonder." The man asks Jesse, completely ignoring the beautiful woman's question.

"Who is _he_?" Jesse asks. In a split second, he's punched right in the guts and there goes Jesse's oxygen once again. He's thrown into a coughing fit before he stands tall. The woman sends a death glare to both men in the room, clearly annoyed and bothered by the fact her presence doesn't seem to affect the men.

"I want to see what he's made of," the man finally answers her question. He turns to the table and opens up his own case of tools.

"Why don't you take off the cuffs, then? And I'll show you… Vikter." Jesse responds with a slight hitch in his breath.

"Hmm, you know who I am?" The man questions him while he looks through his selection of seriously frightening looking weapons.

"Bruce Vikter. They call you 'the bone doctor.'" Vikter smirks as he picks up a few of his sharp weapons. "The funny thing is, you were declared dead eight years ago. Nice shoes, by the way."

Both Vikter and the woman stare down at his feet, "Not his," Jesse continues while he looks at the woman, "Yours." At his comment, Vikter picks up a reasonably sized club hammer. Seeing him pick up the hammer, the woman walks up to Vikter,

"Our instructions were to break him down... not kill him." Vikter puts down the hammer.

"Some guys breaks differently than others," he responds while he throws a couple punches at Jesse's stomach, "this one's a fighter," he tells her, "he'll die before you turn him."

"Are you worried he's gonna take your place?" The woman asks while she observes the actions of the tall man. Even while being beaten senseless, Jesse is strangely attracted to the British accent that slips from the woman. _Finally_ , he thinks, _she speaks English. Shit, she's English._ Vikter continues to enjoy the Jesse punching bag while the woman subtly grabs the key on the table.

"You should go, before it gets ugly." Jesse managed to get out. He's breathing loudly, taking in as much oxygen as he can. The woman stares at him, Jesse can't quite read her.

Yeah, he's right," Vikter says, "You should go." He walks past her to pick up his favorite knife. While his back is turned to Jesse and the woman, she opens up her palm to reveal the key to Jesse. He looks at her with a huge question mark on his face. She tilts her head as if it was the answer to his question.

"Now, let's see how tough you are _,_ " Vikter starts to walk back to Jesse, knife in his hand.

"Bruce," the woman calls out and he turns to her. He's met with a stone cold expression with her eyes leading to look at Jesse. Vikter turns around and Jesse picks himself up and kicks Vikter down with all the strength he could muster. This catapults Vikter down to the ground and against a visible pipe on the floor. The two goons that stood silently in the room were caught off guard. One goes to Vikter's rescue while the other looks between Jesse and the woman. She tosses the key to Jesse while she goes off and takes care of the guard. Jesse struggles to unlock himself when there's a beautiful, petite woman kicking ass no less than a feet from him. _Shit, that's hot_. She lands a right hook onto the guy's face while she grabs the club hammer to slam it into the other guard's head. Jesse keeps stealing glances at her while he continued to struggle with the locks on his wrists. He's running out of time as the woman is still kicking ass but he can't let her have all the fun. He climbs up the pole and loops his chain around the pole, freeing him from it. He lands on his two feet and launches himself at one of the guards, taking him down while the woman gets busy with the other. He uses the free time to unlock the chains on his feet. As the man under him starts to move, he elbows him down, buying him a few extra seconds. The woman is still doing some jujitsu shit but even with how well she's been doing, her small frame comes at a weakness. The guard finally pushes her down and Jesse is freed from his ankle chains. He runs and does his signature flying kick, sending the guard down and he, as well, falling backwards on top of the woman. They stare at each other for a second before they get back to business as one of the guards start to get up again. Jesse runs around uses the chains around his wrists to his advantage and chokes the man. He gestures for the key on the ground and the woman crawls to grab it, runs to Jesse and unlocks his wrist chains. _Free at last_ , he thinks. Pounding on the closed door begins and time is running out. The other guard starts to regain conscious and as Jesse spots him getting up behind the woman, he lets go off choking the guard and the woman swings her leg up and around his head, continuing to choke him and eventually snap his neck. Jesse runs to put the other guy in a chokehold, as he struggles, the woman runs and kicks the guard's head, ending his life. The two stand in the center of the room, observing their damage.

"We've never met before, right?" Jesse asks. Before she could answer, the door begins to shake as it's being opened.

"Follow me," she whispers to him and she runs into a back door and into a dark alley. Vikter regains conscious and flips over on the ground. He goes to the door and grabs a gun from one of the guards from outside. The woman hands Jesse his shoes and lets him run in front of her. As soon as there's a decent amount of space between them, she grabs a hold of the gate, closes it and locks it. At the sound of the click, Jesse turns around,

"What're you doing?"

"I can't leave," she tells him with fear in her eyes. She had just risked her life to save him and he has no idea why.

"Look, you can't stay. We just killed those men!"

" _We_ didn't kill them. You did." She breathed in and spoke to him still barely under a whisper, "I tried to stop you, you got away." Not only was her English accent so intriguing but so was she. Jesse looks at her face, one last time, trying to remember every feature, every mark.

"Who are you?"

"You better hurry now. Good luck." She turns around and starts to run back down the hall.

"No, wait. Wait!" Jesse bangs on the gate but he starts to hear voices.

"Where is he?" He hears a man, which he assumed was Vikter.

"He's heading for the northern passage. He closed the gate. Hurry, do not let him get away! Quick!" The sound of her voice echoes through the hall. Jesse starts to run when he sees the shadow turn the corner. It's Vikter and his goons, and a couple of guns. Jesse runs for his life while dodging the bullets in the dark, narrow hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : _Ta da! Another update! In this chapter, you get a tiny bit of background on who Jesse is and how he became an agent. I'm trying oh so hard to make this story very exciting and at the same time very well planned. It's hard to go off from a movie and make up your own stuff when you're trying to still keep a certain plot in tact. I don't know if I'm making much sense but I hope you can see what I'm trying to get at here. Next chap, you'll meet a certain geeky someone that we all love aaaaaaand maybe some more of Beca? I don't know? Do you want that? Please read and review and let me know how I'm doing and if you've got any ideas for the next couple of chapters._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Mission Impossible._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

 _LONDON, ENGLAND : 1 hour later_

Jesse made it to a phone booth a couple miles away from the dark building he was held hostage in. Dialing the emergency number every agent from FO should know, he was directed to Donald's phone.

"This is Faison." Agent Donald was still sitting outside the courtroom, waiting for Chief Allen to finish his business with the rest of the panel.

"Go secure." With the stern sound of Jesse's voice, Donald encrypts the phone call and stands to move farther away from the courtroom doors.

"Go."

"London is compromised. I repeat, London is compromised. Agent placed is down, request immediate extraction."

"What happened, Jesse? Who breached London? Do you have anything to go on?" Jesse sighs and looks around the telephone booth. No one followed him, no one was around.

"A face. Sort of. He wanted something. Not information. He could've killed me, but he didn't."

"Okay, what do you think it means?"

"The Synleague is real, Donald. They know who we are, how we operate. I think I know why they've been so hard to find. Just focus operations on gathering any available intel regarding former covert operatives. It doesn't matter what country or agency, just as long as they're dead or presumed dead. Start with Bruce Vikter. He's also known as the 'bone doctor.'"

"I can't do that," Donald grimaces.

"What?" Jesse's brows furrowed. Not only was he confused, but he's starting to feel the events that laid out just over an hour ago. His ribs were aching from the brutal punches Vikter sent his way. "What're you talking about?"

Agent Donald Faison turned to see Chief Allen still speaking to a few of the Directors, "The Committee has shut us down. Operations are to be handed over to the CIA. There is no more FO. I've been ordered to bring everyone in," Jesse closed his eyes. He did not need this right now. "Jesse-"

"I understand-"

"Jes-"

"I understand, Don. We didn't have this conversation. I disappeared in London. You don't know where I am… if I'm dead or alive."

 _Damnit._ Donald thought to himself. The best agent in the field is forced to go under and he can't do anything about it without the CIA breathing down his neck. This op has to go on, whether it be in front of the CIA or not. "This man you saw, can you find him?"

There was a pause in his response. Donald was almost convinced Jesse had left until he heard his faint voice, "I won't stop until I do."

Donald turns around to see Chief Allen approaching, "This may very well be our last mission, Jesse. Make it count." And with that, Agent Donald hung up on his longtime friend and accomplice.

"Don?" Jesse called out and was responded with the dial tone, alerting him of the dropped call. He was all alone now… in the middle of the streets of London. No backup, no team, no equipment.

* * *

 _WASHINGTON, DC_

"Since we're going to be working together, I want you to choose your next words very carefully," Chief Allen stood tall in front of Donald, "Where is Swanson?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Donald."

"I have no way of contacting him. He's deep cover. Last I heard, he's tracking The Synleague." Donald was always good with his charm but Chief Allen was having none of it.

"Let's cut the bull." Bumper Allen stepped closer to the young man, with a mere couple of inches standing in between them. "You know who we are. You know what we're capable of. How come the CIA has never discovered any actual intel regarding this uh, Synleague? _"_

 _"_ What are you implying?" Donald was much taller than Chief Allen but he knew his shoes added a good two or three inches to his height. That's probably the reason why the man feels so high and mighty. Take off his shoes and he'll feel as irrelevant as ever. With those shoes, Chief Allen was face to face with Donald. Resulting in an intimidating stare off game.

"I'm not implying. Stating. Leveling an accusation, actually. Swanson is both arsonist and fireman at the same time. I believe that The Synleague is a figment of his imagination, created to justify the FO's existence. I'm going to find him, Faison. And when I do, he will be called upon to answer for every wanted active mayhem he's responsible for," Donald, although a well trained agent, was now worried for his friend. You can tell in his facial expression as the Chief started to turn around, "Welcome to the CIA." Before he turned the corner, Donald spoke up,

"You'll never find him."

"Set your watch, Donald. Jesse Swanson is living his last day as a free man.

* * *

 _HAVANA, CUBA : 6 months later_

Doing his best keeping his head down and conversations shorter, Jesse Swanson lived undercover for months. He's not new to this game, however, he's new to the silence. The silence that alerts him that his agency is no longer there. Well, it's still there, except in Langley, under the orders of a very annoying and egotistical man. In his tiny, under the radar apartment, Jesse is just about done with his morning workout. A hundred pull ups- done, a hundred sit ups- done, a hundred push ups- done. His focus was sharper than ever. He knew what today was. He got a very vague but encrypted message from Donald. He was prepared- hell, more than prepared. As he waited for time to pass by, Jesse decided to do an extra set of push ups, resulting in his thoughts, drifting back to his first day in training.

He was nineteen, working at his Uncle's auto shop. Jesse doesn't remember much of his childhood, all he knew was that he was bounced from foster home to foster home until they finally found a next of kin- his Uncle Lenny.

His Uncle didn't know much about him, but he knew of his reckless father, Lenny's brother. It wasn't a surprise to him that Jesse would be abandoned. His father never held a stable job or a stable relationship. His mother died giving birth to him and only after six months of being under his father's care, he was abandoned in front of a church, thus, starting his life as an orphan.

At the age of fifteen, they were able to track down his Uncle Lenny, although reluctant to take him in, he couldn't say no to family. He took Jesse under his wing, showing him the ropes. He went to high school, but kept to himself most of the time. He was an attractive young man. Girls would no doubt be crushing over him, but his mysterious and brooding aura kept them at arms length.

His days were spent in his Uncle's auto shop, breaking and fixing cars. If you gave Jesse a broken car, he can tell you what's wrong with it in just a minute of examination. Not only was he good at fixing them, he was damn good at driving them. Their small house was nearby an old race track and Jesse would test out the different cars that were sent to them to be fixed.

It was just a normal day of testing out a car when Jesse saw a black Sedan pull in beside the racetrack. A man stepped out of the driver's seat, wearing a suit and a pair of very black shades. He walked to open the rear door and out came an elderly looking man, clad in the same pair of shades but his jacket wasn't in sight and his white sleeves were rolled up. It was a hot summer day in Cincinnati and Jesse wondered what in the world these men were doing out in the middle of nowhere, in their nice car, at an abandoned race track. Pretending to mind his own business, Jesse opened the hood of the car he was testing when he noticed the elderly man walking towards him.

"Jesse? Jesse Swanson?" At the sound of his name, Jesse grabbed the towel by the engine of the car and wiped his hands.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jesse's hand shot up to his forehead, to shield his eyes from the rays of the sun. He squinted at the old man and he noticed the man wasn't even looking at him, but instead at the car.

"That's a nice car you've got there," the old man mentioned. Confused still at this encounter, Jesse maintained his manners.

"Thanks, but it's not mine. I just fix them."

"Ah, yes, that I've heard. You're very good with cars."

"Yes, sir."

"My name's John Smith. I run an important business that I would like you to consider joining."

His trip down memory lane was disrupted when the alarm on his watch went off. _It's time._

* * *

 _LANGLEY, VA_

"Alright, everybody. Heads up. This is it," Chief Allen walked the floors of headquarters and made his way to the computer panel. The entire team looked at the gigantic screen in front of them, showcasing an off base team, tasked to take down Jesse Swanson.

 _"Alpha team prep. Standing by._ " At the statement of the team leader's status, Chief Allen was ready to take this son of a bitch down and bring him in.

"Execute," he ordered.

"Langley Op, _We are a go."_ Body cameras gave HQ the visuals that Donald was more than thankful for. If they were only getting audio updates, he may be on the edge of his seat if he was sitting on one. Chief Allen stood with his eyes focused on the screen, watching the team assemble and silently surround Jesse's building. The team split up to have the rest gather around Jesse's apartment room door. Their mic could pick up the sounds of Jesse, moving around his apartment. Donald figured the guy was working out. He gulped. He was sure that message stated everything he needed to know. He told him to vacate, why was he still there? The team got ready to bang the door down. They waited for their leader to signal a go and bursted through the door. At this point, Donald wasn't breathing.

Jesse got up to grab a bottle of water. He glanced at the small computer screen he bought in a little store in Paris, and saw that the screen showed a group of men, armed and dangerous in the empty room he set up the cameras in.

" _Langley, there's nobody here._ " Jesse turned up the volume on the computer and chuckled to himself.

Chief Allen turned around just in time for Donald to hide his relieved face. "You said he was in Cuba!" Donald raised his hands in surrender,

"Those were the coordinates the team picked up from his phone call. You can't blame me. I was simply following protocol." Donald caught a glimpse of something on the screen when the man that had a body camera made a 360 in the room. He walked to the computer panel to sound an order, "Langley Op, face the north wall."

The man with the camera stopped, facing north. On the wall was a neatly designed and well thought out board. Pictures of former operatives were lined on the wall, as well as a map with pinned news articles. There was a portrait drawn by Jesse, left on the table against the wall. It was a rough draft but Donald knew it was who Jesse was after. There wasn't much. The entire face was covered but he figured he could do some digging even just with the shape of a head and certain set of eyes to go on.

* * *

 _PARIS, FRANCE_

Jesse strolled the streets of Paris. He can freely do so, now that he knows the CIA wasn't hot on his trails. In six months, he'd grown a full on beard, dressed like a Parisian and frequented a small cafe not too far from his apartment. The young woman who worked there seemed to have had a crush on Jesse and he figured he'd spend his last few days in Paris, teasing her with his frequent visits. He had an op lined up in a few days and he was soaking up as much Paris as he could. Grabbing the daily newspaper, he sat at a table outside of the cafe while the young woman came out with his usual order.

"Merci," He smiled at her and she smiled back, not knowing what to say and stumbled back into the cafe. He shook his head and opened up the newspaper. Perusing through the different articles while sipping on his coffee, Jesse somehow thought back to that tiny woman. He thought of her everyday, he'd have to admit. There were numerous times he was going to ask the young woman at the cafe out on a date but his mind always traveled back to the woman in London. But he didn't have much to go by. He couldn't simply look her up, he didn't know her name. He knew, however, that she was British and that she had some serious fight skills. He also knew she was really small and extremely beautiful. He couldn't get her out of his head. Not only did the need and want to know who she was kept gnawing at him, he wanted to know why she had helped him and what on earth she was doing there in the first place. He would ask Donald for some help but their communication had been very limited due to the CIA's target on his back. There was, however, one person that Jesse knew he could contact and figured while he's at it, he'd need this person for his next op.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Ok, I'm here to clear some things up. Agent Donald Faison is Treblemaker Donald, not Tonehanger Donald, lol at Nora. Also, yes, Beca is British in this story. Now that's kindof an unusual idea but... I admit, a hot one. Sorry not sorry, my gay is showing. Also, if anyone got confused, the Langley Op team was in Cuba after they were given coordinates of a phone call from Jesse. However, of course, Mr. Swanson is super smart and he redirected his actual coordinates (Paris, France) to Cuba so that CIA would get off his ass and he can continue his solo op to find out who that mysterious guy was that trapped him in the record store. Hope your questions were answered. Other than that, kindly review please and let me know what's going through your heads. ALSO, if you were wondering, college is going alright. So far, so good. I can't believe I'm now a college student. I'm literally a fetus face and it's weird to be walking around campus amongst all these other college students. It's just weird. Also, another update, I've made no friends whatsoever, so that's cool. All my friends that are going to the same college are going to a different campus, Center Campus to be exact which is a couple miles away from South Campus which is where I attend. Thus, making me a loner while all my other friends are reunited over there. Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Au revoir._

 _P.S. I made a cover image for this story. Check out my bio and see if the link can take you there. If not, then I'll be sad because I worked hard on the cover. Jesse/Skylar looks so hot. Ugh._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : _I admit, I used the time I had between classes to type this killer of a chapter. I hope I did it justice. I feel like I rambled a lot in multiple places but I hope you get the idea. Gah, now I'm worried. I don't think I made sense. Kindly let me know how you feel about this._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect or Mission Impossible._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

 _WASHINGTON, DC : CIA/FO HQ_

It wouldn't come as a surprise that Benji Applebaum was a big fan of the opera. Why wouldn't he be? It's relaxing, it's classy, it's a world apart from this. So when he's sitting at his desk at HQ, not only is he playing Call of Duty, but he finds that listening to opera music relaxes him. It's also a distraction to the fact that his job officially sucks now. Ever since his best friend had gone undercover, Benji was left to be fed to the wolves. The wolves being the CIA. They keep him at his desk, doing mediocre tech jobs. But, Benji knew that he was helping his friend by doing nothing. He has to keep his mouth shut, his head down and continue his job. No matter how boring and unfair it was. Everyday for the past six months, the CIA would take him in for a lie detector test. They're still hot on the idea of capturing Jesse Swanson, and they're willing to do anything to bring him in. Just about anything that they've grounded his entire team. When the mail intern stops by his desk, Benji quits out of his game and immediately goes back to whatever job he was supposed to be doing. An envelope is dropped on his desk.

 _B. Applebaum  
_ _2020 Lakeland Lane  
_ _Washington, DC 22449_

Benji opened the envelope and right there in bold letters,

" **You've won!** "

A ticket to the Vienna Opera was inserted in the brochure and Benji was sure that today was starting to look up. That is, until the phone rang.

"Applebaum." He answered and immediately rubbed his face in frustration, "Is it that time already?" _Ugh_.

* * *

Sitting in a conference room with wires attached to him, Benji was more than annoyed but he had to do this.

"I'm going to ask you a series of control questions-" The woman in front of him started to set up the polygraph,

"I know and I'm gonna answer truthfully, and then you're gonna ask me to lie intentionally."

"State your name,"

"The King of Norway," At his answer, the waves on the screen began to move at a rapid speed, "see, that's a lie. I'm actually third in line to the throne. My brother was-" before Benji could finish, Chief Allen walked into the conference room. He immediately sat up straight, and looked forward.

"Has Jesse Swanson contacted you?"

"Why would he contact me?"

"Swanson has resurfaced. This time in Cuba. He," Chief Allen reached into the box on the table and spread out the documents, "left these behind." Agent Donald Faison had casually walked into the conference room, a warm cup of coffee in his hand, watching the confrontation. "Tell me what you make of them." Benji reached out to sort through the documents on the table. He skimmed over the dozens of photo strips of people,

"I don't know. He's taken up scrap booking?"

"Look at the photographs, Applebaum. All of them are either missing or dead. They were all government agents. Russian, French, British, Israeli, you name it. These are highly classified files and yet, Swanson had no problem collecting them and he always seems to be a step ahead of us. I wonder how?" Chief Allen was now observing Benji's facial expressions. He was still hooked up to the machine, giving him the advantage of calling him out on a lie.

"Are you suggesting I'm helping him?" Benji felt his blood boiling. It's one thing to be held against his own will, to be bumped down to desk duty, and to take away his team, but it's another to accuse him of something he clearly did not do.

"That thought had crossed my mind." Agent Donald watched Benji's composure. He was impressed the guy kept his composure in front of this douche of a man.

"Six months, I have been here- sifting through mountains of metadata and exabytes of encoded excrements. I have decrypted, processed, passed more data than anyone in my section," Chief Allen took a glimpse at the computer screen to take note of Benji's statements. Although he was heated up, the waves on the screen were stable, "And yet, every week, you hold me in here and you ask me the same question just in a different way,"

"And today, you haven't answered it."

"You seem to think I have some kind of obligation to him. Nothing could be further from the truth, okay? Jesse Swanson is still out there in the field, and I'm stuck here answering for him. We are not friends," At his own statement, Benji looked down at his feet, "I owe him nothing.

Benji was either a really skilled agent or he was really telling the truth because the monitor was showing no signs of lying.

"That'll be all, Applebaum." As soon as Chief Allen had exited the conference room, a slight hitch in Benji's blood pressure and pulse had shown on the screen but you'd have to be looking real close to notice it.

* * *

Back at his desk, Benji noticed the Vienna Opera brochure and he thought to himself, _I need a vacation._

* * *

 _VIENNA, AUSTRIA_

Clad in a tuxedo, Benji made his way off the subway and right off the bat, was bumped by a passerby. He didn't notice the hooded figure but he did notice the large envelope that was left in Benji's hands. Inside was the Opera's playbill and a pair of dapper looking glasses.

He slipped the glasses on and immediately, his eyes were scanned.

 ** _Identity scan confirmed._**

" _Welcome to Vienna, Benji! Missed me?"_

Benji immediately turned around to hide his expression from oncoming civilians,

"Jesse?! Where are you? Where the hell have you been? Agh, you know what- please don't tell me that because it's just another thing I would have to lie about in my weekly polygraph." As long as Benji kept the glasses on, he could hear his friend through the built in comms.

 _"_ _Everything is going to be fine. Just keep walking, but make sure you're not being followed."_

 _"_ Oh man, I didn't win those opera tickets, did I?"

" _No, I'm afraid not."_

 _"_ So, where do we meet?"

" _We don't. For your sake, we shouldn't be seen together,"_ A ping sounded from Benji's phone while he was on the escalator, on his way out of the subway and to the Opera house, "you have mail."

Benji swiped open the document and a picture of Jesse's sketch appeared on the screen. "Who is he?"

" _That's what we're here to find out. What I do know, is he's our only possible link to the Synleague and I have reason to believe that he's going to be here tonight. But, I can't find him alone. Are you in?"_

 _"_ Yes, of course. Of course. Uhm, so what's the play?"

 _"_ _Simple. You find him, we tag him, I follow him wherever he goes."_

 _"_ And after that?"

" _After that, you're on a plane, back at work Monday morning. No one is the wiser._ "

"What?! That's it?"

" _You're in enough danger as it is. I didn't want to involve you this much but I had no choice."_

 _"_ Well, if you're gonna bring me all this way, you could at least give me something a little bit more- you know, dramatic."

" _Benji, we're trying to keep a low profile. You want drama? Go to the opera."_

Turning the corner, Benji found himself across the street from the theatre. Swarms of people were already in sight, entering the building. Loads of paparazzi were stationed outside, snapping pictures of whoever was important enough to exit from a limo. Exiting from said limo, a man and woman, were immediately surrounded by reporters and photographers.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Benji asked.

" _Yes, I am._ "

Just then, a security guard approached the couple, making sure they were heavily guarded from outsiders.

"Am I correct in assuming that is the Chancellor of Austria and his wife?"

" _Yes, you are."_

 _"_ Did you know he was going to be here?" Looking over from the balcony he was on, Jesse made his way inside the theatre,

"No."

" _Right, well we have a European Head of State here, at the same time as we're looking for a nefarious terrorist. And I'm sure the two things are completely unrelated-"_

 _"_ Benji,"

" _-meanwhile, I'll try and overlook the fact that you're an international fugitive wanted by the CIA,"_

 _"_ Benji."

" _And this little unsanctioned operation is tantamount to treason-"_

 _"_ Benji,"

" _-because as you stated earlier, I will be back in my desk on Monday morning, playing video games and no one will be any the wiser,"_

 _"_ The show's about to start, Benji."

"Right. _"_ Benji was walking up the stairs now, trying to keep his cool and at the same time, trying to keep his voice under while he was surrounded by very important people and a few other civilians.

 _"_ _Just take your position, tell me what you see."_

 _"_ Okay, _"_

 _"_ _Nice tux, by the way._ " Benji immediately glanced over his shoulder while he was still ascending the stairs. A shadow passed when he looked to the balcony.

* * *

 _BACKSTAGE_

A group of musicians were now being patted down and inspected, you can't be too careful with what was being smuggled in backstage. They were all in the clear and made their way to the orchestra. One, however, stayed behind.

Benji broke into a closet, immediately hacked the camera monitors and had his own special viewing of the theatre through his compact computer.

"Join the FO, see the world- on a monitor, in a closet," he murmured to himself.

The show was starting and the lights were dimmed. Instead of a view of the stage, Benji got a hold of the theatre cameras pointed at the audience instead. He started to scan through each audience member through facial recognition. "Okay, I have eyes. Searching." At Benji's update, Jesse began his ascend to make his way to the private balcony he reserved above the Chancellor's.

* * *

She was not particularly fond of the reason why she was here. In a dress, most especially. A long flowing red dress that complimented her pale skin color so well. Getting past security was no problem and Beca knew that what was to happen, was just a job. She had to do it. If she didn't, she'd be in deep shit. She made her way backstage, the echoes of the opera singer ringing through her ears. _Hmm, well if there's one thing about this job, it's quite classy._ She got past the stagehand staff and climbed up a prop that resembled an enclosed tower. She grabbed the sniper gun that was hidden inside one of the balcony pipes.

Meanwhile, Jesse occupied the balcony on top of the Chancellor's. He kept his eye on the stage and the audience. "Talk to me, Benji,"

 _"_ _Not yet. Standby._ " Benji quickly tapped away on his computer and sped up the scanning.

"I know you're here. Where are you," Jesse muttered to himself.

Benji switched cameras to one of the backstage doors and then he saw it. "Uh, Jesse, I might have something for you. Can't confirm."

" _Where?"_

"Backstage, I will direct you." Jesse slipped from the shadows and made his way backstage. "Take the door on your left, he should be right in front of you." Jesse was now on a backstage balcony and he saw the figure walking away from him. To make his commute much faster, Jesse grabbed onto the curtain, slid his way down to the lower balcony. Just then, another figure caught his eye. A lady in red.

"Benji, did you see that?"

" _See what?"_

"A woman,"

" _What woman? Where are you? I can't see you._ "

Beca assembled her weapon and got into place. She was in clear view of the Chancellor's balcony. This was a tricky spot though. She was right on stage, inside a tall prop. If anything went wrong, she'd be caught by the entire audience. Fortunately, the tower was towards the back of the stage, under just enough shade and away from the main spotlights. She opened up the sheet music to follow along with the performers. It was on the last note she was to complete her task.

Jesse was now conflicted. Does he go after the woman or the man that he so happened to be hunting down? Now that he got a closer look at the man walking above him, he noticed he was holding a package. _Damn it,_ looks like he's gotta go for him. Jesse ran up the ladder, passing the entrance to the tower and got up to the narrow balcony just between the back curtains and the stage lights. It was empty. The man no where to be seen. Jesse carefully walked across the way and he saw him. He was on top of a flat surface that so happened to be the top of a stage light. Thankfully, his back was to Jesse, giving him the opportunity of a sneak attack. Unfortunately, Benji was desperately trying to get his visual on Jesse back. When his computer started to lose signal, Benji thumped the power box which unknowingly resulted in a switch in the control room to go off. The stage light that Jesse was on top of was now two feet higher than the one the man was on. Well, there goes the element of surprise when Jesse jumped from his glider to the other. The instrument the man so happened to be holding was a very well disguised rifle, and the two were now arguing over it. Unfortunately for Jesse, the man was about three feet taller than him and a little bit on the heavier muscle side. While they were wrestling with the rifle, Jesse noticed a glimmer in the man's right eye. Those weren't corrective eye lenses, they were cameras. In one of the other balconies, an elderly man checked his phone to see what was going on and right on his screen, the face of a young Jesse Swanson.

The two men punched and kicked and wrestled on top of a very swingy light glider. How Jesse was gonna win this one, he didn't know. Just like his other missions, he'd improvise.

Beca started to take position, tearing a slit in her dress to give her legs a better distance and positioned the snipe gun steadily.

The man had a knife. Way to go, Jesse. While he was being held in a headlock, he noticed across the way that a security guard broke into the lighting booth. He, too, had a clear shot of the Chancellor's balcony.

Benji saw this on his screen, " _Jesse! The lighting booth!"_

 _I know._ He thought, but couldn't respond while he was still being choked. " _Jesse, do you copy?!"_ Damn it. Benji ran from his closet and went on his way to the lighting booth.

Jesse finished off the bigger man and grabbed the rifle. _What the hell kind of invention was this?_ A flute that was a gun? People are damn creative.

He pointed to the security guard in the lighting booth and while he did so, he noticed a reflection from the tower to his right. The woman. In position with her own gun. _What the fuck? Why is everyone and their grandmother out here tonight, targeting the Chancellor?_

Jesse swung his gun from the security guard to the woman, and back. He's gotta make a call. Who's going to take that bullet? The last note of the song was coming up and he knew like any trained agent should, that a professional hit would be clean and quiet. The last big note of an opera song would be the perfect time for a snipe. Before that could happen, Jesse swore under his breath. He needs to make a call, now.

Swinging the gun back to the woman, he looked at her. It was her. _The_ woman. From London. _Fuck._ In a split second, Jesse swung the rifle once more and fired a bullet into the shoulder of the Chancellor, taking him out from his seat and onto the floor. Beca fired once the last note was hit, but then realized her target was no longer in sight. She followed the bullet path and noticed a man on a light glider. She aimed her gun at him and missed him by an inch. The security guard saw her and he immediately shot at the tower, causing Beca to duck.

Benji bursted into the lighting booth before the security guard changed his target into the woman in the tower. The two of them danced around with their fists flying at each other. The guard was relatively bigger than Benji and so when he shoved him against the wall, a shot went through his back, causing him to drop dead. Benji stared at the body before he looked up from where the bullet came from. He noticed the woman in the tower and he immediately dropped to the ground for cover. He crawled to the panel and shined a light on the tower. Beca turned to the bright light and shot at it before she was seen. Benji ran out of the lighting booth before he became the next shooting target. She had to get out of there. Jumping from the tower to the back curtain, Beca swayed her way to the balcony and climbed up the ladder. _Fuck these heels._

The theatre was now swarmed by security guards and a man walked across the stage to interrupt the show. Beca left backstage and slowed down her pace to fit in with the herd of people walking past her. She looked over the balcony and saw the crowd of security guards making their way up the stairs.

" _Umgeben das gebäude. Sichern die ausfahrten!_ " _Bloody hell._ They're surrounding every exit of the building. Beca needs to get out of there stat before her cover is blown and she'll be in deeper shit for not even completing the task.

"I have a way out," Beca noticed the man next to her, "interested?" She looked him in the eye just to see what his game plan was. It was one of her many skills. She could very easily tell if one was lying or not just by looking at them straight in the eyes for a split second. That, and the fact that this tall man was ruggedly handsome in a suit.

"Lead the way,"

At the back of the building, the Chancellor of Austria was being escorted to a garage where a protective service was waiting with a car.

The pair of agents ran back to where they were. Backstage. Jesse grabbed a coil of rope on his way while Beca tagged along behind.

"Anything you want to tell me?" They ran up the staircase and kept climbing higher,

"Uh, no, not right now."

"How's the pace?"

"Don't wait for me," She breathed out. Beca was in perfect shape but damn, these heels really make it hard for a girl to run. Most of her ops gave her the freedom to wear whatever she wanted. Her normal heeled booties were no match for these stilettos. They were now on the rooftop,

"What's next?" She asked. It seemed he was just figuring it out as he goes. _Great. I'm trusting this bloke._

Jesse scanned the rooftop for a way down, aha. "There." He pointed to the row of flags hanging alongside the roof. They ran on the narrow strip of railing and they had to jump down to the lower roof. He reached out his hand to her to jump but instead, she sat on the railing,

"Shoes," he stared at her, "shoes, please." He took off her shoes and, like a gentleman, grabbed her hand to help her down. They slid down the roof and made their way to the flagpoles. Jesse tied the rope into a knot around the flagpole and secured the other end around his waist. Just then, a couple of guards made their way onto the rooftop, shouting at them in German.

Jesse grabbed the woman with his hand and wrapped it around her waist, "Ready?" She nodded. They jumped together and slid down the rope in haste. As soon as they landed, Jesse untied the rope nonchalantly while the woman had her hand looped around his arm. They couldn't have timed it any better as the theatre was being evacuated, causing a crowd to form.

The car had just pulled in front of the theatre, making its way to the hospital. "It's just a flesh wound!" The Chancellor said. His wife started to panic and worry while he tried to calm her down. One of the protective details in the car noticed a briefcase that lighted up,

"Halten sie das au-" a blue light sparked, and the car was flipped over into flames. Jesse turned to see the commotion and another car got in his view.

"Get in!" Benji yelled through the window. They weaved their way from the theatre and passed the police cars. They were now on their way and Benji checked his rearview mirror, only to do a double take. "What the.. she tried to shoot me!"

Jesse turned to the woman, "It doesn't make her a bad person," He moved to crouch in front of her, "I am gonna have to search you."

"You have to let me go," Beca raised her hands to let Jesse search her. That accent. That beautiful smooth, British accent. _Jesse, focus._

"Oh, not a chance!" Benji yelled.

"I assumed you were deep cover back in London but isn't this taking the role a little too far?"

"Hang on a minute, you know her?"

"Oh, we haven't formerly introduced," Jesse kept finding small little weapons that were hidden around her body, and that was just strangely hot, "but I'm pretty sure she's British intelligence?" He looked at her for an answer. They were pretty close at this point, there was no room but for Jesse to lean a little bit on her as he continued to search her,

"Beca Mitchell. You're Jesse Swanson, and-" Jesse pulled out a lipstick from her dress, "that shade is very hard to find." He put it in his pocket.

"What were you doing at the opera tonight?"

"What, aside from killing the Chancellor?" Jesse rolled his eyes at Benji's comment.

"Saving your life in London put me in a tight spot with some very dangerous people. I was sent to kill the Chancellor to regain their trust,"

Benji watched through the rearview mirror, "Ah, so you admit that you killed him?"

"I went-" Beca leaned forward as Jesse grabbed her neck to take out the very shiny, very sharp hair clip that kept her hair up, "through the motion, that's not the same thing."

His hand was still on her neck, "You thought you'd put him in the hospital, take him out of harm's way."

"The same thing you tried to do."

"You're not gonna believe that, are you, Jesse?! What about the rest of her team?"

Beca looked to Benji in the mirror, "You mean those other two idiots? I can only assume they were redundancies."

"In case you didn't follow through- one man to kill the Chancellor, the other one to kill you. A test."

"Second one I failed, thanks to you." Beca looked at his face, deep in thought. He was still on her despite him being finished searching her.

"And the car bomb was insurance."

Benji checked the rearview mirror once again, only to find a pair of headlights, "We have a tail."

Without wasting time, Jesse pulled out his phone to show her the sketch of the mysterious man, "Who is he?"

"We're after the same thing, and I can help you. If you want to bring down the Synleague, you have to let me out." They stared at each other for a second,

"They're closing!" Benji warned.

"This has to look like an escape so… just throw me out anywhere."

"Tell me who he is." Jesse ducked in time when shots were fired at the car.

"Ahhh! Change of plan, throw her out!" Benji did his best in navigating through the streets without getting killed.

Jesse and Beca were laying in the backseat, "You have everything you need to find me." And with that, Beca opened the door and rolled out of the moving car.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Did that make any sense at all?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** _: Let's just get right to it._

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

 _WASHINGTON, DC_

"Less than 24 hours after we interviewed Benji Applebaum about Jesse Swanson, he was on a plane to Vienna with tickets to the opera- and within 6 hours of his arrival, the Chancellor was dead. Now, that might be circumstance to some public defendant but to the CIA, that is actionable intelligence-"

"Consider the moment, Chief. Consider the possibility that Jesse's investigation led him to the opera. And that he's the one with the actionable intelligence." Agent Donald Faison was getting tired of always arguing with Chief Allen but there's no one else in the FO that would defend his team.

"In any case, finding Swanson is no longer our pet project. The Special Activity Division will now have full discretion."

At that, Donald became somber, "You mean shoot to kill,"

"Whether Swanson lives or dies, it's entirely up to him."

* * *

 _VIENNA, AUSTRIA_

Jesse leads Benji to his secret hideout in Vienna. In the darkness of the night, he's led to a dock.

"A little posh, don't you think?" He gestures to the little, big boat.

"Gotta fit in,"

Upon entering the boat, it is completely clean. It was if it was brand new. Jesse reached over to one of the compartments, flips on a switch and a passage to the bottom of the boat is opened. They enter the small room and locked themselves up in it.

Jesse grabs a few items and throws them on the island table,

"New identity, passport, cast, road map. There's a change of clothes in that bag right there- everything you need to make it back to DC undetected. Once you're there, you'll have to inform on me."

"I'm—what? Sorry, what?"

"Tell the truth. You came to Vienna believing you won tickets to the opera- and I attempted to recruit you into assassinating the Chancellor, and you refused-"

"-that is not the truth!"

"Your life depends on them believing you, Benji. It'll go easier if you tell them what they want to hear."

"Jesse, at least tell me what this is all about."

The two friends looked at each other for a period of time before Jesse turned around to access the built in computer. "You recognize anyone?"

Just then, images popped up on the double screen. A slideshow of headshots started to play until Benji recognized one.

"Him," he pointed.

"He's former KSA, German Intelligence. Missing, presumed dead."

"But… he was at the opera tonight." Referring to the man dressed up as a security guard. Jesse nodded and another photo popped up,

"This guy, too. Former Mossad."

"Let me guess… presumed dead."

Jesse nodded, "Tonight, I made it official." Jesse pulled up the picture of his sketch, "I was looking for him in the Bosporus. The same day, a car accident killed the visiting President of Malawi. He slipped away again in Jakarta, hours before, a passenger plane vanished over the Pacific with 236 passengers. I just missed him in the Philippines… right before a fired petrochemical plant gassed a village of 2,000 people."

Benji turned around to face his friend, "You're saying these accidents are somehow connected?"

Jesse pointed to the screen once again, "That missing plane was carrying the Secretary of the World Bank," he pulled up a news article about the fire, "that fire bankrupted a global arms cooperation. That car wreck triggered a civil war. These are no accidents. They're links in a chain. They work of a single organization, The Synleague. A rogue nation. They're trained to do what we do- with a new sense of purpose- destroy the system that created them… regardless of who's in the way."

Benji absorbed all this information, "…An anti-FO."

"And since Allen shut us down, they've been escalating. Killing the Chancellor tonight was a statement. The start of a new phase."

"Or… they could just be a series of random disasters?"

"He was there… every time." Jesse walked past his friend, "Just like he was there tonight, I'm sure of it. I don't know who he is, where he's from, how he's funded… but I know he's the key. There's something else, too. I just… I just can't pinpoint it." He stared at his sketch.

"Jesse, this is what I signed up for. Let me help you find him!"

"That's why I brought you here, Benj, in the first place. And look what happened! I can't protect you. That's why I need you to leave."

"It's not your decision to make, Jesse! I'm a field agent, damn it. I know the risks. And more than that, I am your friend. No matter what I tell the polygraph every week. We've been friends since the very beginning of our journey in this goddamn organization. We trained together, we killed together. We're partners. Now, you called me because you needed my help! And you still do. So, I am staying. And that is all we're gonna say about that," Although it was unusual for Benji to blow up in situations and he still had that innocent look on his face, Jesse knew he was being serious. There was no changing his mind.

"Okay,"

"Good… where do we start?"

Jesse looked at Benji, with a smile creeping on his face. The memory of her began to cross his mind,

"Beca." He then pulled up a sketch he did of hers. It was more defined, more accurate than his sketch of the mysterious man. He wasn't going to admit that he spent extra time just sketching the face of this woman he couldn't forget.

"Right, well… how do we find her?"

"She said we have everything we need," Jesse pulled out the lipstick he grabbed from her. Benji took it, examined it. _Hmmm_ , it was another lipstick. Normal- until he flipped it over to uncap the bottom. _Aha_ , a usb.

* * *

Standing there, in a beat up dress, her hair messy and shoes in her hands Beca was not amused by the shadiness of this all. The guard accompanied her into the hotel room where she had to meet him. He gave her a push to make her walk faster and that just did not go well with Beca. In a swift movement, she jumped, climbed him like a tree, looped a leg around his neck and dragged him down to the ground. Next thing he knew, the guard was weapon free and confused. She turned around to face the man sitting on the chair,

"We had an agreement. You send me to do a job, I do it. But my way, not yours,"

"When did I deviate?" The shaky voice asked,

"You put 2 more gunmen at the opera tonight. One of them tried to kill me."

"You missed."

"I missed because Jesse Swanson was there… looking for you."

"Jesse Swanson's in Vienna because you allowed him to escape in London."

"Vikter would've killed him in London and that is not what you asked for." The two exchanged their tough personas,

"Twice now, you've let him slip away. Why is that?"

"Are you questioning my loyalty or my ability?"

"Can't decide,"

"I've told you before. Trust me… or kill me. But, if you're going to kill me- be a man," Beca dropped the gun onto the desk, "do it yourself."

There was a long pause until the him leaned forward to grab the gun, pointed it at her and fired. Beca jolted at the sound of the gunshot but to her surprise, did not feel anything. She heard a faint thud from behind and she knew the guard that she had just manhandled, was now dead.

The man, clad in a grey suit, laid the gun back down on the desk and moved to stand a mere inches from Beca.

"Did he say anything?"

Beca still stood straight, her eyes still looking forward without moving a muscle. The man stood next to her, speaking to the side of her face.

"He knows about Morocco."

The deep, raspy voice pierced through her ear, "What does he know about Morocco?"

"He knows about the power plant. He _doesn't_ know what's in it."

"Find him, please."

Beca looked at the man, "He'll find me. I made sure of it."

* * *

Benji did the thing he does best. He inserted the usb into the computer and pulled up the files in it. A blueprint 3d model of a building pulled up on the screen,

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is it?" Jesse analyzed the picture.

"It's a SCIF. Secure Computer Facility, it's offline, ultra contained." Benji moved the mouse around to see the building from each angle, "It's impossible to hack into from the outside. It's essentially a digital safety deposit box. A very strange thing for a young lady to be carrying around in her underwear."

"Where's it located?"

"Uh… Morocco."

Jesse turned to Benji, "Morocco?" He smirked.

* * *

 _CASABLANCA, MOROCCO_

Both Benji and Jesse did a little digging to find the place she would be staying out. After a plane ride, a car ride and trekking with a herd of goats, they found themselves in a small village. Jesse knew which house she'd be in, judging by the fact that there was a small piece of paper taped to a gate door with the lipstick stain of her lips. He will not admit out loud how he knew those lips were hers.

They were in a small vacation home, escorted by a guard to the backyard. No one was in sight but the towel on one of the lounge chairs made sure of the fact that someone was in the pool. The two agents stood, waiting for their host.

Moments later, Beca emerged from the water, her back to them. Glancing at the sleeve on her left arm, the timer had said she held her breath for a little under two minutes. _Damn it._ A few seconds short from her last record. She took off the oxygen sleeve and turned around to see Jesse and Benji, both staring at her. Benji was glad he was wearing shades because he felt really awkward watching Jesse watch Beca climb out of the pool.

He was definitely glad he was wearing shades. His eyes did not hesitate to roam over her tiny person. She was in a simple black bikini, and though it was simple, there was nothing about the woman in it that was. Jesse walked to meet her halfway, towel in hand to offer her.

"Now, what brings you gentlemen to Casablanca?" That voice. That accent. Jesse wishes he could record her saying gibberish just so he can listen to that accent. It's not like he's never met anyone who was British. He's just never met anyone who was British, who was around five feet, who was skilled in fighting and gun shooting, and oh, who was also extremely beautiful. He realized he didn't answer her so he did the next best thing. He pulled out the lipstick. She smirked.

* * *

 _WASHINGTON, DC_

Donald wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but Luke was part of Jesse's team. Emphasis on was. He may have gone off the grid three years ago when he and Jesse got into a bit of an argument but he's still an FO agent and he's been on the team for years. He's still an FO agent when they need him, although he turned in his resignation papers months ago. The helicopter had barely landed when the 6", blonde stud hopped off. Donald had pulled up next to the helipad, meeting the agent with a folder in hand.

"Good to see you!" The engines were still running and so were the rotors. They could barely hear each other as they walked towards the car.

"What couldn't you tell me over the phone, Donald?"

"The Chancellor of Austria was assassinated. We believe that Jesse and Benji were there. Allen's handed this over to Special Activities Division. So, in other words, we need to find Jesse before they do. And that's where you come in."

In his deep and very charming voice, Luke replied, "Not interested." Donald had briefly updated him on the FO's problems over the phone but he did not exactly reveal to Luke the reason why he needed him on this under the radar mission.

"Okay, Luke," Donald started his condescending tone, only to plead with his last hope,

"Look, Don, I know Jesse. I don't know you. Sure, we worked on that last mission together but that went to shit real fast. All I know about you now is that you chose to work for Allen."

"Yeah, and all I know about you is that you chose to resign."

Luke chuckled, "You don't have to worry about Jesse. He can handle himself. They'll never catch him." Luke's smug smile appeared on his face and he turned to start walking back to the helicopter.

"No, they're not gonna catch him, no. This is the CIA, Luke. This is Bumper Allen we're talking about. Things are out of control and they're going to kill him."

Luke stopped in his tracks and turned back to Donald. "They're going to kill Jesse. They're going to kill Benji. Now, I don't care about some stupid argument you and Jesse got into years ago. But, I know you two have been pals for a long time and you know how each other works. And Benji… c'mon, Luke. It's Benji. We have to get to them first. Are you going to help me?"

Luke stepped closer to Donald, giving him height leverage, "You need to understand something… That fight was years ago. Whether I'm still pissed or not, Jesse is my friend. And if I have one second of doubt whose side you're on…" Luke just stared down at Donald to punctuate his threat.

"I believe you."

"Alright.

"Alright."

"What do I have to go on?"

"Not much," Donald handed Luke the folder, "and not a lot of time."

* * *

 _CASABLANCA, MOROCCO_

"His name is Solomon Sawnos. He created the Synleague." Beca took a seat on the couch while Jesse's sketches were sprawled on the coffee table in front of her.

"Where does he come from?"

Beca took a second to answer, "He's former British intelligence."

"If British intelligence knows the Synleague exists, why don't they just tell the CIA?" Benji asked her but before she could answer, Jesse stepped closer to her on the couch, but looked at his friend.

"Because they don't want anyone knowing the Synleague was created by one of their own." He sat next to Beca.

"I was sent undercover to earn Sawnos' trust. And eventually identifying the members of his organization. And for the first time in two years, I'm close to knowing who they are. Sawnos had a ledger. It contained the identities of his operatives, his terrorist associates, the entire inner workings of the Synleague. One of his agents stole it, hoping to blackmail him. He kept it in a secure computer facility for safe keeping. He died being interrogated for the access code. Which left Sawnos with a serious problem."

The entire time she was talking, Jesse could not help his eyes from wandering from her eyes to her lips. Those sounds she made, that accent that came with them. He wanted her. And he didn't even know her. He stood up from his seat to stall him some time. He turned around to face her again, as if he was in deep thought- which he was, but probably not for the right thing. He took another moment to actually absorb what she had just told them.

"So, the key to crushing Sawnos is sitting in a computer just waiting for someone to take it?"

"Why hasn't Sawnos just send someone to steal it?" Benji asked from behind the couch.

"Oh, he has," Beca looked at Jesse, "He sent me. And I can tell you right now, it's impossible."

Jesse smirked at her and looked at Benji, who gave him the exact same look in return.

In a different room, Beca had set up computers to debrief the men on how they could break into the facility, or in this case, how it was _impossible_ to break into the place.

"The facility is hidden beneath the local power plant, under military guard," They were all staring at the 3d model on the screen with Beca demonstrating, "The only way to download the ledger is through the central computer terminal located there. To reach the terminal, you'll need to pass the main gates, access the elevator with fingerprint recognition, and open three separate combination locks."

"Well, that's easy. We just impersonate the agent who stole the ledger in the first place and I get to wear a mask!" Benji hyped up from behind.

"Unfortunately, even if you can make it through every other security measure, you won't beat the last one. That's because it's protected by gait analysis. A step beyond facial recognition. These cameras actually know how the agent walks, how he talks, how he moves, right down to his facial takes."

"So, what you're saying is, no mask can beat it?" She smiled at Benji, "We're busted before we could even get into the vault and I wind up in Moroccan jail. Hmm. Okay, I don't get to wear a mask."

"And there's no other way into the computer lab?" Jesse asked.

"No other way in."

"Air shaft?"

"Six inch diameter pipe."

"Foundation?" Benji asked.

"Twelve feet of concrete, top and bottom."

"Electrical conduit?" Jesse and Benji simultaneously asked. Beca chuckled at the two. At least, she knows now that they have an idea of what they're doing.

"Bottom line, guys, there's no way into that terminal unless your profile is pre-installed in the security system." Benji groaned but Jesse was intrigued.

"Profile? Where are the profiles stored?"

"All the security data is stored offline in the liquid cooler aid," Benji answered. He did his research. He pulled up the model onto the screen and pointed to where it was, "Here, inside the torus, liquid cooled."

"You mean that thing is under water?"

"Yes,"

"Yes." Both Benji and Beca answered.

"Okay… well, shit." Jesse muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Next up, a whole lotta action. And also, who the eff is this mystery guy? Hope you guys are still reading this.. :')_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Mission Impossible_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

The three agents stood in the living room of a Moroccan vacation home. They still had the model of the facility on the screen, trying to figure out a possible way to break in.

"So, to get the ledger, one of us needs to enter the torus and change the security profile… so that the other one can access the computer without being caught. That's the only way." Jesse looked at Beca.

"That's the _only_ way." She confirmed.

Jesse looked at the model again, "Can I get in through there? What's that?" He asked, while pointing to a round door in the torus.

"That's the service hatch. It can only be opened from the inside. If you try and open it from the outside, you'll be hit with 70 thousand gallons of pressurized water." Ugh, that accent when she said water. Jesse had to try his best not to get distracted by her and focus on the task at hand. Why was he so attracted to this woman? He barely knows her.

"Where does the water come from?" Jesse asked after a few seconds.

"Desalinized seawater flows through the intake. In the power plant. And before you ask, the system is designed to shut down automatically if any metal enters the intake." She looked up at him from the couch.

"No oxygen tanks." Beca shook her head.

"Alright, well, how long will it take to free swim from the intake to the service hatch?" Benji asked.

"Two minutes. With the current at full power."

"Well, then you just have to hold your breath for 2 minutes." He gestured to Jesse.

"What about installing the security profile?"

"That's gonna be like a minute, tops."

"So, I have to hold my breath for 3 minutes?"

"You can do that."

Jesse glared at him.

"What I think you're overlooking, is the physical exertion. The more you exert yourself, the faster you consume oxygen." Beca told Benji.

"Don't worry about him, alright? All he has to do is install the fake profile before I get to the gait analysis. You said it yourself, it's the only way," Benji scoffed, "That doesn't sound impossible."

Beca looked at Jesse, and he immediately hid his worry. He smiled at her then looked to Benji with a death glare. Sure. He can do that. He can jump into an intake, hold his breath for 2 minutes, then another minute to install the profile once he gets to the hatch. Sure, yeah. No biggie.

* * *

"Satellite over-watch, covering all 7 continents, DNA profiling, facial recognition, drone surveillance, drone strikes," Donald observed the CIA headquarters. Everyone was on their toes for this mission. "So, how exactly are we supposed to find Jesse and Benji before they do?"

Luke tapped away on a computer, "I'm not even looking for them. I'm looking for her." Luke scanned the sketch of Beca.

"What do you mean?" Donald walked to look over Luke's shoulder.

"These sketches, what do you see?"

"Jesse's not exactly sure who this guy is," he pointed to the mysterious man and then picked up the sketch of Beca, "But this woman, he knows her-"

"He trusts her. I'm betting that if he's not already with her, he's on his way. Find her, find Jesse."

"Tell me it's possible to pull facial recognition off a sketch."

"For mere mortals, no. For me, I could've done this at home."

Donald chuckled, "Alright." He walked over to the glass window once again and overlooked the CIA headquarters. Chief Allen was now standing on ground, monitoring the different ways the agency was tracking Jesse Swanson. Immediately, he turned to look at Donald who was standing up top in the surveillance room. It was if he was taunting him.

"How long is this going to take?" Donald asked.

"Found her."

"Wh- already?!" He walked over to Luke's computer setup.

"CCTV picked her up at the airport in Casablanca." When Beca's profile pulled up, a flashing "DISAVOWED" appeared on top of her face.

"What the hell?"

Luke sighed, "She's bad news."

* * *

Jesse shot at the rooftop surveillance cameras before he and Beca landed on top of the roof and packed away their parachutes. Benji pulled up to the main gates of the facility, hoping that his timing was just right.

"Card?" The guard asked.

"As-salaam-alaikum," Benji greeted.

The guard gestured to his shades, "Oh, sorry." He took them off as the guard went to scan the card Benji had given him. Benji flipped a switch he had installed in the card to jam the security gate system. The guard continued to the scan the card but the gates wouldn't open.

Jesse and Beca used one of Benji's handy dandy gadgets to silently shatter a window. They were now out of sight from any cameras.

"Your card is not working," The guard said in Arabic.

" _Benji, we're in."_ He heard in his intercoms. He subtly flipped the switch again to release the gates and they opened immediately.

"Thank you." Benji said as he grabbed his card.

* * *

The power plant was huge and filled with people but Jesse and Beca fit right in with their attire. They made their way to a platform that Beca had attached her tablet to. She hacked the system and the platform began to move, making its way over to the water intake. Jesse took off his parachute attire to reveal his tight wetsuit. He looked over to observe the intake. He took a deep breath, trying to shove the idea that it could be his last breath. He was basically diving into a wormhole of water.

"One more time," Beca muttered, "you'll have three minutes. Two and a half minutes to switch the security profile," she handed him the card, "thirty seconds to escape through the service hatch."

" _Remember, conserve oxygen,"_ Benji chimed in, " _Don't move a muscle if you don't have to."_ Benji made his way through the lobby, nervous as hell for his friend and himself. He was about to go through the security steps just to break in and steal the damn ledger.

Jesse took in a couple of deep breaths and watched the oxygen bar on his sleeve increase to 100%. This was the closest thing to an oxygen tank they could come up with. It wasn't much, but he could work with it.

" _I'm in the elevator,"_ Benji announced.

Beca moved the platform once more to put Jesse in the exact spot to jump into the wormhole, undetected. They both looked down at the water intake.

"That current will carry you to the torus. Once you're there, I'll shut it down." Beca took a good look at him, trying not to look down and admire how tight the suit was, covering and embracing every curve, crack and bulge of his well built body. _Stop it._ Beca looked down and fiddled with her tablet.

" _Important note- the profile is in slot 108. And a slightly more important note, if you haven't switched that profile before I reach the gait analysis, I'm dead."_

Jesse frantically looked at Beca.

"Thank you, Benji." She rolled her eyes.

Jesse nodded and started his timer to three minutes. She nodded at him and he put on the goggles, took a deep breath once more and jumped into the intake.

Benji inhaled, trying not to sweat too much and started the first step of the security system. Beca tapped away on her tablet and shut down the water intake. This resulted in an alarm in the security office,

"What's the problem?" A man asked.

"The cooling system is rebooting… by itself."

* * *

It was like a rollercoaster ride… in water. After a few seconds of darkness, Jesse was now in the torus. He looked at each compartment and found 108. He swam to it and just before he could open the compartment, a spinning device had caused him to duck. It was a device that ran the torus. It spun around in cycles and that was news to him. After ducking, Jesse opened the compartment and took out the old profile card. Just as he was about to switch the cards, the spinning arm had knocked into him, not giving him time to duck. The two profile cards floated down to the bottom of the torus.

Benji took a look at his watch, trying to stall while he entered another passcode into the second door.

"All systems' normal. Cooling systems at full power." The man announced as they started to enable the water intake again. As the water turned on, Beca panicked. She looked at the alarm on her tablet advising her that the service hatch is secured.

"No no no no no…" She immediately tapped away again and tried to run an override which kept failing.

* * *

Jesse swam to get the profile cards but he felt the water current starting to move once again. _Fuck,_ he thought. The current moved him the opposite direction of the cards, taking him in a circle. Once he got around to the cards, he grabbed them and let the current move him once more till he reached compartment 108 and grabbed a hold onto it so he wouldn't get sucked by the water current again. He quickly decided on a gut feeling which card was the fake profile and inserted it into the compartment. He then let go until the current took him to the service hatch. He grabbed onto the latch and tried to twist it open. His oxygen sleeve showed he was down to 3% oxygen and with one last effort to open the hatch, Jesse felt his strength decreasing and his consciousness slipping. Then, nothing.

* * *

Benji made his way through the gait analysis, hoping and praying to God these guards give him a break. As they watched his every move, the scanners finally authorized his identity and movement profile. He was then welcomed to a room full of computers. He went to work into searching for Sawnos' ledger and copied it to a flash drive.

* * *

As the current took his body around and around the torus, Beca launched at him, wrapping one arm around his torso and grabbed the service hatch with the other.

* * *

Benji quickly ran out of the facility and made his way to the car. He took off his suit disguise and drove to the meeting place. They decided to rendezvous underground, to a place almost like a sewer. It was closest to the torus after escaping the service hatch.

* * *

Beca laid his body down and performed CPR. He was not responding. She bent down, gave him mouth to mouth and still nothing. She grabbed the bag they had left underground and took out defibrillators. After one shock, his eyes opened and he coughed out water. His vision came back to him and right there, front and center was Beca Mitchell, on top of him. Her hair dripping wet and her eyes full of worry. She reached down to lift his head up a little, "I got you, you're alright. You're okay," she whispered.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Benji's voice echoed as he ran down the steps to where they were. "Difficult? Absolutely, but certainly not impossible…" he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Jesse on the ground and Beca kneeling by his side, "Jesus! Is he alright? What happened? What happened?!"

Beca ran a hand over Jesse shoulder. As he approached them, Benji calmed down, seeing that his friend was alive and breathing. It was silent for a moment and then Benji took out a change of clothes from his bad, "Here." He handed them to Beca who was only wearing a tank top and her underwear. As she stood up to change, Benji called out to her, "hey," she turned to him, "I misjudged you." She gave him a slight nod and turned around again to change.

Benji went to kneel beside Jesse, "Hey, man. Hey, you okay? How're you doing? Hey, buddy."

"Benji?" He muttered.

"Yes, it's Benji," he chuckled, "You did good. You take a moment, alright? Just.. just take a moment. There's nothing a little sunshine and fresh air won't fix."

"What're you doing here?" Jesse asked out of confusion.

"Look look look," Benji patted his pockets to take out a flash drive, "We got it. I knew we'd get it." He started to laugh, "Listen, I don't want to sound ungrateful, okay, I appreciate everything you do for me, but one of these days, you're gonna take it too far." He grinned down at Jesse who returned a smile. "But, we got it!" He waved the flash drive in his face, "W're gonna nail that son of a-"

In a split second, Benji was now face down on the ground. Beca stood behind him, with the defibrillators in hand. She looked at Jesse before she dropped the defibrillators, grabbed the flash drive and ran out. Just then, his memory came back and Jesse remembered what the hell they were doing there in the first place.

"Wait!" He called out to her as he struggled to get up.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _Sorry, I'm being so torturous with these cliffhangers. I just want y'all to come back, y'know? Also, I'm undergoing oral surgery tomorrow morning and I'm hoping, if that goes well, I'll use my recovery time to update again and also update a few of my other stories. Alright, hope you're still liking this. Review and let me know your thoughts!_


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

"I thought you said you could find them." Donald maneuvered the car while he occasionally looked out the window.

"I said I could locate them, _you_ have to find them."

"Right." Luke and Donald drove the streets of Casablanca, Morocco. On Luke's tablet, facial recognition was running through a camera that was attached to the roof of the car.

* * *

Beca ran to the car that they had brought for their rendezvous, only to realize that her scan had not matched the system, locking her out of the car. Just then, she felt she wasn't alone.

"Where's Swanson?" The tall, well built bodyguard of Sawnos stood before her. Beca turned around to see that she was now surrounded by his men.

"He's dead."

* * *

"AGH, that _really_ hurt!" Benji exclaimed as he got up.

"Benji, can you walk?" Jesse asked as he put some clothes on, "We have to get to her before Sawnos does."

* * *

Beca slipped into the tight motor suit that they had given her. They were now in an alley, all suited up and ready to mount their bikes. They were ordered to escort her through Casablanca and make sure that that the package will be delivered to Sawnos as planned. Beca was more than annoyed at this order but she was playing with fire here. Not only did she have to double cross Jesse, which she felt really bad about, her plan was not to be babysat by these men. She was given a task, and she will deliver it as planned. By her rules. She mounted her bike, put on her helmet and gave these men one last look.

In a split second, she made a donut, spraying whatever dust that was on the ground of the alley against the team of men and knocked each one of their bikes down with her front wheel. She sped off.

* * *

Jesse and Benji ran up the stairs and onto the street where Benji had had parked the car. His attempt at a suave move to jump over the front of the car to get to the other side failed when Jesse landed right on his ass. He got up to scan his hand on the window and the car unlocked.

"Woah woah woah, are you okay to drive? A minute ago you were dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked as he opened the driver's seat door.

"This is not gonna end well."

Jesse backed out and drove through the alley,

"There she is!" Benji pointed out.

Beca made a sharp turn and she was met with a staircase. Jesse followed.

"We're… gonna… die…" Benji exclaimed as the car made its way down each step.

He was intent on staying on her ass. He was not going to lose sight of her again. Just then, a group of motorbikes came out of nowhere, cutting off Jesse's view of Beca. He continued to follow the pack.

"Woah!" Donald and Luke halted to a stop as a bike rider cut them off. A car followed closely behind other bikes and came to a stop. The cars were now side by side.

Benji waved through the window while Luke and Donald stared at the two.

"Well, found them."

Jesse stepped on the gas and sped through, trying to catch up with the pack of bikes.

Donald reversed and followed the crowd, "Shit! It's a high speed chase! You just had to get the 4x4, didn't ya?" He yelled at Luke.

"Oh don't go blaming me. You chose it-"

"You just had to have it!"

"Do you want me to drive?"

"This is a big ass car-"

"Look at you, look at how slow you're going. Speed up!"

* * *

Beca took a quick glance behind her, he was there. Still following her. _Damnit_. He needs to back off if he wants to live. Beca sped up some more and another bike cut off Jesse's car.

"Who's this guy?" Benji asked while gripping oh so tightly onto his seat.

The man in question pulled up in front of them, pulled out a gun and immediately started shooting at Beca.

"Shit!" Beca, Jesse and Benji exclaimed.

Jesse stepped on the gas and accelerated enough to cut off the back wheel, causing the man to fly over their hood.

More gunshots flew around the air, their car windows shot off. Benji yelled, "Go go go go go!" Five more bikes followed them and Jesse didn't like that they were getting closer and shooting at them. In order to protect Beca, Jesse turned the corner, which caused the team of bikes to split up. Three followed him, two followed Beca.

Jesse turned a tight corner, hitting a few of the street shops, "I'm ok, I'm ok!" Benji shouted. Jesse slowed down a tad to let them catch up to him.

Benji looked back, "Here they come!"

Jesse looked ahead and a truck was parked on one side of the road. He immediately reacted, stepped on the break and made a donut maneuver. A bike hooked onto both ends of the car, hitting the walls. It was down to one bike rider.

"Gun!" Benji warned as they reversed through the alley. The man was speeding up in front of them, gaining and shooting. They ducked,

"Do you have your seatbelt on?" Jesse asked. He took a good look at the rearview mirror as he buckled up.

"You're asking me that, now?!" Benji exclaimed.

Just then, the car backed up through a gate and propelled over a platform.

"Hang on!" The car went flying through, they braced the impact when the car tumbled onto the ground, over and over and over.

A bike pulled up to the overturned car. Jesse immediately struggled to unbuckle himself. All he saw in his line of sight were feet walking towards him, a gun in hand. Just then, wheels took over his view and knocked the man over to his death.

"Hey, you good?" Donald crouched down.

"Things.. got a little out of hand." Jesse breathed out.

"AGH!" Benji woke up from his temporary shock.

Luke and Donald pried open the doors and pulled Jesse out of the car. They walked to the other side of the car to rescue Benji. The sounds of motorbikes still echoed through the streets and Jesse spotted them. She was still being tailed. Jesse grabbed a pair of shades from Donald's car and sped off on the bike that Sawnos' guy had left.

Donald, Luke and Benji stood up at the sound of the bike speeding off.

"Well, shit. There he goes."

* * *

What was a high speed chase on the streets of Casablanca was now a highway problem. Jesse sped up and kept his eyes on the three motor bikes ahead of him, while dodging traffic at the same time.

Beca weaved through the highway, avoiding the civilians and the men gunning her down.

Jesse thought that if he could just get rid of these men for her, she'll stop, turn around and listen to him. He sped up closer to one of the men he was following. The man caught sight of him and pulled out a gun, Jesse looked ahead and slowed down a bit. The man was unaware of the truck that was in front of him and he was taken out. " _One down, one to go_ " Jesse thought to himself.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to build roads on the side of a mountain was clearly not a brilliant one. Although this was a piece of cake to Beca, she'd rather not deal with this today. The long, sharp turns were a challenge, along with the oncoming traffic. She did her best to speed up but knew her efforts were not enough when she heard one of them gaining on her and shooting at her. Jesse saw this so he got smarter about his turns, his balance and speed to catch up with the bike in front of him. He made a sharp turn, causing the man to get cut off, fall from his bike and it flew off the mountain. She was able to get a bit of a lead and Jesse was both thankful and annoyed. He sped up to try and catch her but she was out of sight. He followed the roads, the twists and turns, and avoided oncoming cars. _C'mon._ He wasn't going to give up. Just then, as he sped and turned the corner, a figure walked out to the middle of the road. He was met with the steel blue eyes through her helmet.

Jesse swerved to avoid her and the bike glided across the road, propelling Jesse off. Laying on the ground and assured that he was alive, Beca walked back to her bike and sped off. He just watched her.

* * *

The team of four agents met up at a small bar. They sat at a table and let the silence take over.

"So, what do we do now?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

Jesse looked at Benji, "Please tell me you made a copy of that disc."

Benji sighed, looking a bit disappointed. "Of course I made a copy," he pulled out a small flash drive.

The four agents smirked at each other, "So, where are we going?" Donald asked.

* * *

 _LONDON, ENGLAND_

Beca roamed the streets of London in a black trench coat, her hair done in a sleek updo, the heels of her black chunky boots clacking on the pavement, and her head held high. She stopped at a bench that overlooked Big Ben. She sat next to an old man and set the flash drive on top of a newspaper that sat between them.

"It's a ledger. The Synleague's entire infrastructure- who they are, the politicians they control and where the money comes from. It's everything you want to know." She turned to look at the man.

"What makes you think this so-called ledger is authentic?"

"Why would Sawnos want it so badly if it _wasn't_ authentic?"

"Why would he ever let you have it if it was? Did you never stop to consider he may want me to have it? Misinformation, manipulation- it's what he does… it's what he's trained to do. Sawnos lies to you, you sell his lies to Swanson, together, you both are compromised. That's his ultimate objective. This-" he points to the flash drive, "may be authentic, but there's only one person I trust to verify that information… You."

Beca shook her head, "No. My orders were to deliver you information regarding the Synleague-"

"Your orders were to infiltrate the Synleague that we may learn more about them first hand. This isn't proof, it's a test, like everything else. The only way to pass, is to go back."

"I can't do that! I betrayed Sawnos' trust too many times."

"And in every instance, you did so on your own volition-"

"He was going to torture and kill an American agent!"

"And you should've let him! You would still have Sawnos' trust. This is the trade. Swanson understands that."

"I wasn't going to let him die. He is our ally."

"There are no allies in state craft, Beca. Only common interest. As it stands, Jesse Swanson is a man without a country. This makes killing him decidedly less complicated."

Beca looked away from the Big Ben at the sound of the words coming out of his mouth. Her eyes became wary, "Are you ordering me to kill Swanson?"

"Good god, no. Nothing so crude as that, no. Sawnos will order you and to regain his trust, you will do it."

Beca was now both visibly uncomfortable and visibly pissed, "You sent me to do a job. I did it. Now, you bring me in." Her voice was low but stern.

"Might I remind you, Mitchell. You're without a country of your own," Beca glared and stood up to leave, "The director and Chief of the CIA called me inquiring about you personally. Of course, to protect your cover, I had to lie. So, as far as the Americans are concerned, you're a rogue assassin, a target of opportunity." Beca's insides turned, "A precious few people know about your true identity. It would be unfortunate if we forgot. You see, there really is no choice, Beca. You're going back." Beca stood over him with flame in her eyes, that could be seen as borderline tears. She was angry, so angry. She grabbed the flash drive and made her way, "Glad to know you're still with us."

Beca walked away with as much dignity as she could gather, whatever's left of it. She was dropped. She had no agency, she had no one.

* * *

"What? What's happening?" Jesse asked Luke who was trying to hack the flash drive.

"I can't open it."

"What do you mean you can't open it?" Jesse walked over to Luke's side and looked at his screen.

"I mean, I can't open it- ever."

"That's a red box." Benji informed.

"A what?" Donald asked from where he was standing, overlooking the window of the emptied out studio loft.

"It's a red box," Jesse answered, "The British government uses it to transport state secrets."

"Doesn't sound good," Donald said.

"That means it's triple encrypted," Benji chimed in, "You don't get into that thing unless you have fingerprints, retinal scan and a voice phrase spoken by a specific individual."

"The Prime Minister of Great Britain, himself." Jesse said.

"Yes, him."

"So," Donald started, his arms crossed, leaning against the window, "what you're saying is, there is no ledger- which means we have no proof that the Synleague even exists. So, basically, we're back to square one. Only now, we're all wanted by the CIA. I'm so proud of us."

"What I don't understand is why there's a red box set in a private data vault in Morocco?" Benji pointed out.

"And why would Sawnos want it if he can't open it?" Luke asked.

"If Sawnos wants it, you can bet that he has a plan to open it…" Benji rubbed the back of his neck, "And we just helped him steal it." It was silent before Luke turned to Jesse,

"He's going to take the Prime Minister."

"Yes," Jesse sighed, "he is. The question is, how?"

"Well, we have to warn the British government." Benji said.

"Yeah," Donald pulled out his phone, "And the FO."

"Don, put down the phone." Jesse ordered, "Let's think about this-"

"We have a responsibility to warn the British government and not gamble with the Prime Minister's life, Jesse, just so you can beat the guy that has beaten you at every turn."

Jesse looked at his friend, "Is that what you think this is? Donald?" Jesse looked at the others, "Is that what you think this is?" Luke and Benji just stayed quiet.

"I think right now, you're incapable of seeing that there's another way." Donald said.

"And sometimes Jesse is the only one capable of seeing the _only_ way," Luke chimed in.

"And if he's wrong, then we have Vienna all over again!" Donald yelled.

"No, you don't know him," Jesse stood up, "if he wants something to happen, there is no preventing it!"

"That's why we have to warn the British!"

"Maybe that's exactly what he wants us to do!"

"Are you listening to yourself?! We're going to warn the British-"

"No. We're going to find Sawnos, we're going to get him before he takes the Prime Minister."

Donald looked down at his phone and fiddled with is, "Okay. Alright, Jesse. We're going to find Sawnos." He dropped his phone onto the table, "But, please tell me, how're we going to do that?"

Before Jesse could come up with an answer, his answer beeped. Luke's tablet had spotted Beca with the facial recognition still running. They all looked at the tiny screen.

* * *

Beca walked across the graveyard in broad daylight, the place she was to meet with Sawnos and his men. His right hand man came out first, retrieving her gun and the flash drive.

Sawnos stood a couple feet from her, "All is forgiven."

"That isn't a ledger, is it?"

"You didn't take a look for yourself?"

"Of course I did. But the file was encrypted."

"And why would I lie to you?" One of his men had pulled out a laptop onto the hood of the car and tapped away.

"So that I would lie to Swanson." Sawnos had started to walk towards her, until they were face to face.

"But he wouldn't have stolen it if he knew what it was. And you wouldn't have helped him." He started to take a walk, in the middle of the cemetery.

"What is actually on that disk?"

"I'll be honest with you when you start being honest with me. You and I, we both know why you've come back. Don't we? Hmm? You're still alive because I believe in your potential. But I'm growing impatient. Why do you continue to resist?"

"Well, if we're being honest, you're a terrorist."

"If that were true, then my goal would be to spread fear, but my… method is far more surgical."

"You kill innocent people."

"I help my government kill many innocent people and more, so much more. Killing to keep things as they were. And now, I'm killing to bring about change."

"I think Jesse Swanson would disagree." Beca muttered to him. They had stopped walking and were face to face again.

"Jesse Swanson is a gambler. And one day his luck will run out, and thousands of innocent people will pay the price. Where do you think he gets it from?" Beca's brows furrowed. She kept her mouth shut as one of Sawnos' henchmen had reached them, holding the flash drive.

"There's nothing here. It's empty." Sawnos became distraught and roughly grabbed Beca's face,

"I'm interested to see who you blame for what happens next."

* * *

Walking amongst the crowd in the train station, Beca, with her black trench coat flowing down her figure, wearing a short but loose black dress and her signature chunky heeled boots, stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face standing a couple people before her. She turned her head to see Benji waving at his position a couple feet behind her and then turned to her right and found another man, in shades and standing not so subtly with a newspaper in hand. Once she was back facing Jesse, she noticed another figure a few feet behind him, at a phone booth, of course, pretending to be on the line with someone else. She smirked at Jesse as he raised an eyebrow at her, a challenge. As if it was to say, " _I've got you surrounded, you're not getting away again._ " She eyed the table to her left at a cafe and made her way to it.

" _So, that's her?_ " Donald asked through their intercoms.

" _That's her._ " Benji confirmed.

" _Hmm, she's pretty,_ " Luke commented.

Jesse followed and sat opposite her, "I have to say, you sure can ride." He smiled at her.

She smiled too, but then it faded as she muttered his name, "Jesse-"

"You were just doing your job. That's all I'm going to say about it,"

She took a second before she responded, "Atlee said you'd understand."

"Atlee? Your handler at British Intelligence?"

She nodded.

Jesse shook his head, "And he didn't bring you in? Even after you gave him the disk."

"You knew perfectly well it was blank,"

" _That's a lie!_ " Benji exclaimed through the intercoms, " _The disk she took from me was an exact copy, I'm sure of it._ "

"Was it in your possession the entire time?" Jesse asked her.

Beca's brows furrowed. _No. Damnit._ She had set the flash drive down on the newspaper between her and Atlee on that bench they met at. She figured he had a device under the newspaper that deleted the files when the flash drive had sat on top of it.

Beca closed her eyes in frustration. "They don't care if you live or die." She muttered to herself but Jesse still heard her. She leaned in closer on the table, "But you knew I was going to take it to him."

"I hoped you would. I hoped it'd be enough to get you out."

" _Woah woah woah, that means Sawnos doesn't have the disk, only we do."_ Benji clarified.

 _"_ _I have a question. If the disk was blank… why is she still alive?"_ Donald looked at the two seated at the table. Jesse made a side glance at him and then back to Beca, " _Unless, of course, Sawnos wanted us to find her."_ Luke, Donald and Benji started their walk to keep the two in close proximity.

"So, who are you working for now?" Jesse asked her.

"Sawnos, Atlee, your government, my government- they're all the same. We only think we're fighting for the right side because that's what we choose to believe."

"Where does that leave us?"

"The way I see it, you have three choices. One, you hand me and the disk over to the CIA. I'm proof that the Synleague exists, Sawnos becomes their problem and… your work is done."

" _My thoughts exactly,"_ Donald commented.

" _Works for me,"_ Benji chimed in.

"But you know they're not going to believe you. And you'll all be tried for treason," Beca gestured to Jesse's team, "And Sawnos goes free."

" _I'm afraid she has a point,"_ Luke said.

"Two, you let me walk away to an uncertain fate. You use the disk as bait to trap Sawnos. But, some part of you suspects you've met your match. And being a gambler, you'll probably end up handing Sawnos that disk whether you want to or not."

" _That is entirely possible,"_ Benji said.

"And option three?" Jesse asked.

Beca looked directly at his warm, brown eyes, "Come away with me," Jesse's mouth opened to answer her but nothing came out, "Right now."

" _Oh boy,"_ Luke murmured.

"And what about Sawnos?" Jesse asked.

"Forget about Sawnos, Jesse." By now, Beca wasn't speaking in her full voice, she had gone quieter. She had no idea where that option even came from. In fact, she was unsure there was even an option three. In the back of her mind, she remembered the realization that hit her when she was speaking with Sawnos. Could it be? She did not run it through the system, even though something told her it wouldn't even be in the system. Sawnos was old enough to have a twenty something year old son. Their features were similar, but there was no way. She couldn't believe it and neither would Jesse. "There will always be another Sawnos. There will always be people like us to face him."

She didn't know what was to happen but she knew she wanted Jesse out of there. Call it some sort of protection thing. Of course, thanks to their profession, they had just met within the boundaries of this mission. But there was something more that Beca wouldn't like to admit. She had been doing this for a long time now and to say she was exhausted was an understatement. There were times that she'd think of her life, whether she had made the right decision or not. She knew that something was lacking. She was lacking people. She had always been an individual, always been the independent one. But, the longer she had stayed with the job, the more she longed for some sort of connection. And she hated it. The qualities that Jesse had portrayed were the qualities she had always hoped to find in a man. In someone. But, her life was complicated as is. Whether she could tolerate him outside of her work, she didn't know, but Beca knew she just wanted him out of there. Beca's eyes traveled down to the table between them,

"We've done our part and we've been cast aside. We can be anyone," She looked up at him again, "We can do anything. It's only a matter of going."

Jesse was a little surprised by the emotional reveal. He would never peg her to be that type of person. He let her words sink in for a while until he got it. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Sawnos sent you to deliver a message… didn't he?"

Beca's eyes softened. It was then that she new she had been more compromised than before. Her years of training were failing her at this very moment. "I saved your life twice. I won't be able to do it again, Jesse."

Jesse knew it. He knew it.

"What's the message?" His voice was stern.

She shook her head slowly. He had made his decision. The one she didn't want him to make. She pulled out a phone and slid it across the table. As he reached for it, some sort of frequency had affected their intercoms and they all cringed at the high pitch noise in their ears.

" _Agh!_ " Donald exclaimed.

Beca's head shot up to look at Jesse's team and he turned around to see that Benji's spot was empty.

"Benji," he muttered. He turned to grab the phone and tapped on it to find a camera surveillance stream. Whoever was behind the camera had shown that he had stuffed Benji's unconscious body into the trunk of a car. Then as the person got into the driver's seat and adjusted the rearview mirror, Sawnos' henchman winked at the camera, then the screen went black. Jesse quickly stood up and started to walk, "Parking garage." Donald started to make his way and Jesse yelled at Luke,

"Luke, stay with her!" And he and Donald ran off to the parking garage.

Luke being the tall man he was, surprisingly had a hard time making his way to the cafe. The crowd of people, walking to and fro in different directions had made his small commute difficult. He kept his eyes on her until a few people had bumped into him.

Then she was gone.

* * *

The car sped off as soon as Donald and Jesse had gotten to the garage. Luke followed a couple minutes later,

"She's gone, I lost her." He rubbed his forehead in frustration. The three men stood in the middle of the parking garage.

"She set us up, Jesse." Donald said.

"No," he defended her. When was he gonna stop defending her? "No, she delivered a message."

"She set us up!" Donald's voice echoed. "She knew this would happen!"

"Only Sawnos knows what's going to happen!" Just then, the phone in his hands started to ring. It was an unknown number. He answered it and put the phone up to his ear but stayed quiet.

" _I have a job for you, Jesse. And for the sake of your friend, you will do it."_

"I'm listening."

" _Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to bring me the disk by midnight tonight. Unlocked. Now, say the words, please."_

 _"_ I accept."

" _Yes, I knew you would."_ Sawnos then hung up.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, "He wants the disk, unlocked, by midnight." At his words, Donald started shaking his head.

"Jesse," Luke commented, "there's only one person on Earth who can unlock that disk."

"We have to take the Prime Minister."

Donald chuckled, this was crazy. "Let's just think about that for a minute."

"That's the only way to get Benji back." Jesse wasn't facing any of the men. Instead, he was fixated on the ground, "It's the only way."

"Jesse, that's exactly what Sawnos wants you to do."

"Which is why it _has_ to happen." Jesse looked up to Donald, " _This_ is how we beat Sawnos. This is how we make everything right. Can't you see it?" Donald gave him a questioning look.

* * *

Chief Allen was perusing through his tablet, reading through all the files they had gathered on the rogue team. His plane was en route to California when his assistant had handed him the phone,

"Donald Faison, sir. He says it's urgent."

"I had a feeling you'd come to your senses, Don."

" _Look, I'm only calling you because I have no other choice. I'm trying to prevent a catastrophe._ " Donald looked around the telephone booth he was in, making sure no one had followed him or was listening in.

"I can understand that. Where are you? _"_

Donald sighed. Was he really doing this? " _London_." Well, that answers that.

"Reroute us to London, now." Bumper Allen ordered his assistant. "Where in London?" He asked Donald.

" _I'll tell you when you land, not before."_

 _"_ I'm not interested in playing games, Faison."

" _And I'm not interested in seeing my friends get killed, either. So, if I'm going to betray them, you're going to do this on my terms. And my terms only. Do you understand? Keep your phone on, instructions will follow._ "

* * *

Donald walked back to the loft and started to gather his equipment.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

He sighed, "We're supposed to take down the Prime Minister of Great Britain tonight. So…" Donald had picked up his bags and made his way to the door,

"Don," Jesse stopped him, "I can't see another way."

"Neither can I. What we do, we have to do for our friends, right?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** : Yo, my recovery took so long. I was told that during the surgery, I was moving a lot and shaking- so they were worried they had given me too much anesthesia but it turns out, they had to give me more for me to actually slip into oblivion. I don't remember any of this and also that day, hahaha. It took me more than three days to recover though. The amount of meds I had to take was insane and they said that the size of my body affected that. (4'11 and proud... ish) Anyways, I'm starting to finally get back to eating normal food (hallelujah because food is bae.. next to Kendrick.) but it's still weird and I have to be careful not to infect the gaping holes in my mouth. Other than that, I'm finally looking and feeling normal. Except, I'm eating more ice cream than usual, hahahah no shame. Anyways, thanks for those that asked how I was doing and wished for a good surgery. Thank you. Now, here I am... sitting in my digital video class, uploading fan fiction. LOL at my priorities. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm tellin ya now, shit's about to go down. I'm changing up the plot (if you've seen the movie) and yes, there will actually be Jeca fluff in the upcoming chapters but c'mon, we gotta let them be badass first. ALSO, just letting you all know, I have about five Jeca stories lined up. I'm preparing for the holidays. And also, stocking up on as much Jeca as I can because we all need more Jeca in our lives because this fandom sucks. Okay, bye. _


End file.
